Game Of Love
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Summary : Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko, dan Teto, adalah gadis kelas X-1 di Voca Gakuen. Tapi, pada suatu hari, kakak Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, memberikan mereka sebuah CD game bernama "Game of Love". Dikarenakan mereka belum pernah bermain game (Yumi : Masa?), akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba bermain game tersebut. Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka main game tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito**

** Rin x Len**

** Luka x Gakupo**

** Meiko x Akaito**

** Teto x Ted**

**Summary : Miku, Rin, Luka, Meiko, dan Teto, adalah gadis kelas X-1 di Voca Gakuen. Tapi, pada suatu hari, kakak Miku, Hatsune Mikuo, memberikan mereka sebuah CD game bernama "Game of Love". Dikarenakan mereka belum pernah bermain game (Yumi : Masa?), akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba bermain game tersebut. Apa yang terjadi ketika mereka main game tersebut? Mau tau? Yakin mau tau? Ene- (readers :*ngeroyok author gara2 lama ngomong*). Ok! Silahkan dibaca~~~ Maaf kalau summary-nya jelek karena masih newbie :3**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Hallo, minna-san! Perkenalkan, watashi wa Usagi Yumi desu... Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~~~ Saya author baru di sini...**

**SuzuSuzuoSutzuSutzumi : Dan kami adalah para OC Yumi-chan!**

**Suzu : Hallo! Watashi wa Yuzumi Suzu~~~**

**Suzuo : Watashi wa Yuzumi Suzuo~~~**

**SutzuSutzumi : Watashi tachi wa Yuzaki Sutzu dan Yuzaki Sutzumi**

**Yumi : Yap! Yang di atas adalah OC author... Pasti pada gak ada yang nanya, kan? (readers : emang!). Mereka tidak akan muncul di sini... Tapi mereka akan muncul ketika disuruh oleh saya... (Suzu : Memangnya kau punya hak? Yumi: Punya!). Ok! Tanpa banyak basa-asam (Yumi : Karena basi udah terlalu mainstream *dibunuh*) Miku! Rin! Tolong bacakan disclaimer! Luka! Meiko! Bacakan warning! Dan Teto! Bacakan Caution!**

**MikuRinLukaMeikoTeto: Hai, Yumi-chan!**

**MikuRin : Disclaimer: Sampai Yumi mati pun, Vocaloid dan Utauloid bukan milik Yumi. Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton serta Utauloid milik para creator masing-masing. Tapi, cerita ini asli milik Yumi.**

**LukaMeiko : Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, dll.**

**Teto : Caution! : Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**Yumi : Ok! Langsung, Check it out!**

Chapter 1 : The game

**Normal POV**

Sebuah siluet berwarna teal tengah berlari di lorong sekolah. Wajahnya menampakan sebuah senyum yang amat manis. Tampaknya, dia sangat senang hari ini.

BRAK!

Gadis tersebut membuka (baca : membanting) pintu dengan sangat keras. Sepertinya, kelas masih tampak kosong. Ya! Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Sedangkan sekolah dimulai pukul 08.00. Masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai pelajaran. Gadis itu- atau bisa dibilang Hatsune Miku, berjalan menuju bangkunya lalu meletakkan tas-nya. Tampaknya, tanpa dia sadari, ternyata di kelas tersebut terdapat siluet berwarna honeyblonde, merah muda, coklat, dan magenta yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Miku-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa?", Ucap seorang gadis dengan siluet berwarna honeyblonde- Kagamine Rin.

"Miku? Kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya seorang gadis bersiluet magenta- Kasane Teto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok!", Jawab Miku dengan riang. Wajahnya menampakkan senyum bahagia.

"Nampaknya kau sangat senang hari ini. Ada apa?", Tanya gadis dengan siluet merah muda- Megurine Luka.

"Hi-mit-su~", Jawab Miku sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di depan bibir serta tangan kirinya berkacak pinggang. Sungguh posisi yang akan membuat para lelaki nosebleed (Kaito: *nosebleed* Yumi: He? Sejak kapan dia di situ?!)

Rin, Teto, dan Luka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pose Miku.

"Ayolah... Beritahu kami...", Ucap seorang gadis bersiluet coklat- Sakine Meiko dengan nada memelas dan puppy eyes miliknya.

Miku hanya menghela napas panjang. Siapapun yang sudah melihat puppy eyes milik Meiko, pasti akan merasa tak tega kepadanya.

"Baiklah akan kuceritakan... Mikuo nii-san memberiku sebuah hadiah CD game PS 4 (Memang ada?)-", Belum selesai Miku bercerita, Teto sudah memotong pembicaraan Miku.

"He? Memangnya kau bisa main PS?", Tanya Teto.

"JANGAN POTONG UCAPANKU DULU!", Ucap Miku sambil berteriak + marah.

"Ehehehe... Gomen...", Ucap Teto sambil nyengir.

"Baik! Lanjutkan!", Ucap (baca : perintah) Luka.

"Lalu, Mikuo nii-san berpesan kepadaku jika bermain game ini harus ber-lima (readers: He? Bukannya main PS itu cuman bisa sendiri atau dua orang? Yumi: Kalau dua orang atau sendiri udah terlalu mainstream *dimutilasi*)

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kesenanganmu?", Tanya Rin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau mengajak kalian ber-empat untuk bermain game yang diberikan Mikuo onii-san sekaligus kalian akan menginap di rumahku... Mau kan? Aku cuman sendirian di rumah...", Jawab Miku dengan nada memohon.

"Aku mau!", Ucap (baca: teriak) Teto dengan semangat 13 (?) (Yumi: Soalnya kalau 45 udah terlalu mainstream *digorok*)

"Aku sih... setuju setuju saja...", Ucap Rin.

"Eh? Tapi kan bagaimana dengan tu-", Belum selesai Luka berbicara, Meiko segera memotong pembicaraannya.

"Soal tugas? Tenang saja... Hari ini Meito-sensei tidak akan memberi tugas apapun karena hari ini dia tidak akan masuk sekolah dan besok juga hari Minggu, bukan?", Ucap Meiko dengan evil smirk di wajahnya.

Yang lain hanya merinding disco melihat smirk milik Meiko. Ya! Meito-sensei adalah kakak dari Meiko. Dan terjadilah keheningan selama beberapa saat...

.

.

.

.

.

.

HENING...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-ano... Memangnya kenapa Meito-sensei tidak masuk hari ini?", Tanya Miku memberanikan diri. Dia masih merinding karena melihat evil smirk Meiko.

"Ah... Tadi malam dia mau mem-_piiiip_-ku. Lalu aku pukul dia dengan botol sake dan dia pingsan serta belum bangun-bangun sampai sekarang (Yumi: Mati dong... *digebug Meito*)", Jawab Meiko dengan tampang watados.

Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Meiko.

"Jadi bagaimana? Luka-chan setuju?", tanya Teto dengan nada memohon sambil mengeluarkan jurus (?) puppy eyes miliknya.

Luka hanya menghela napas panjang lalu mengangguk tanda dia setuju.

"HORE!", teriak Teto dan Miku sambil melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Luka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Teto dan Miku yang bisa dibilang kekanak-kanakan.

TENG! TENG! TENG! BROOOOOT! (?)

Lha? Kok suara bel-nya kayak gini? Ok! Kita ulang lagi!

.

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Tak terasa, bel masuk pun telah berkumandang (?) dan kelas tampak sudah penuh oleh murid-murid kelas X-1. Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, dan Meiko segera menuju bangku masing-masing.

**~SKIP TIME~**

**Miku POV**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Ah... Akhirnya! Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi! Oh, iya! Aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diriku. Hallo! Watashi wa Hatsune Miku. Kalian bisa memanggilku Miku. Umurku 15 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Voca Gakuen. Apakah aku perlu menyebutkan ciri-ciriku? Hmmm, baiklah... Aku memiliki rambut berwarna teal yang selalu aku ikat model twintail. Panjang rambutku? Ya... Mungkin jika aku urai panjangnya melebihi mata kakiku hingga menyentuh lantai. Aku memiliki mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutku.

Hari ini, teman-temanku- Bukan! Tapi sahabat-sahabatku akan menginap di rumahku. Dan mereka juga akan bermain game yang diberikan oleh Mikuo nii-san... Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah bermain game. Apalagi,game ini bertema tentang perkelahian... Tapi, entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan game ini.

"Miku! Kami duluan ya! Jaa ne~~~", Ucap Luka sembari melambaikan tangan. Disusul oleh tangan Rin, Teto, dan Meiko yang ikut melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

"Jaa! Jangan lupa nanti ya!", Ucapku setengah berteriak sembari melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandanganku. Setelah mereka telah benar-benar hilang, aku berjalan pergi menuju rumahku.

Ya... Rumahku dengan rumah mereka memang beda arah... Tetapi itu tidak menghambat kami. Setelah 30 menit, akhirnya aku sampai ke rumah.

"Tadaima!", Ucap ku sembari membuka pintu.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Hanya keheningan yang melanda.

Ya... Di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa... Kakakku, Hatsune Mikuo, Bersekolah di luar negeri. Kedua orang tuaku? Mereka bersama kakakku di luar negeri. Jadi, pada intinya, aku tinggal di Jepang sendiri sedangkan kedua orang tuaku bekerja di luar negeri dan Mikuo nii-san tinggal bersama mereka. Kedua orang tuaku hanya akan pulang menemuiku setiap setahun sekali sedangkan kakakku akan pulang selama 2 bulan sekali.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua. Oh, iya! Aku lupa memberi tahu kalian bahwa rumahku terdiri dari dua lantai. Setelah di kamar, aku segera mengganti bajuku dengan kaos berlengan panjang berwarna hijau tosca serta celana hotpants berwarna biru.

"_Sekaide~ ichiban ohime-sama~"_

Ah... tampaknya ada email masuk...

**From : Princess_Orange_Rin**

**To : Miku 'Negi_Lovers'**

**Subject : Miku~~~**

**Miku... aku akan sampai di rumah-mu sekitar 10 menit lagi...**

Hmmm... Sepertinya ada yang hampir sampai di rumahku... Aku harus segera bersiap-siap di ruang tamu... (note: pintunya ada di ruang tamu).

**10 menit kemudian...**

**Normal POV **(Miku : Kok POV ku cuman sedikit?)

TING TONG! TING TONG!

Tampak seorang gadis berambut honeblonde se-bahu dengan iris mata berwarna azure sedang menekan bel rumah. Pita putih yang dikenakan agak sedikit bergoyang karena dari tadi dia harus berjinjit untuk menekan bel rumah tersebut. (Yumi: Maklum, dia pendek *dibuang ke kali oleh orang yang di maksud*) Pada akhirnya, sang tuan rumah pun membukakan pintu. Dan sang tuan rumah melihat seorang gadis dengan pakaian berwarna orange dengan tulisan "BEST FRIEND!" serta celana jeans panjang.

"Ah... Rin... Silahkan masuk... Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu lama", Ucap Miku dengan perasaan bersalah sembari mempersilahkan Rin masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa kok...", Rin berkata sembari masuk ke dalam rumah Miku. Miku hendak menutup pintu, tetapi tidak jadi ketika ada seorang gadis berambut magenta se-bahu yang di-ikat twintail dan rambutnya bisa dikatakan mirip seperti bor dengan iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya serta dress berwarna putih dengan renda bunga dibagian bawahnya, sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Miku-chan!", Teriak gadis itu sembari menerjang memeluk Miku. Alhasil Miku yang kehilangan keseimbangan terjatuh kebelakang dan ditambah dia ditindih oleh gadis berambut magenta tersebut.

"I-ittai... Teto-chan... Le-lepaskan aku...", Pinta Miku terhadap gadis yang tadi memeluknya yang ternyata itu adalah Teto.

"Gomen!", Ucap Teto sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan segera berdiri. Miku ikut berdiri.

Di belakang Teto, ternyata terdapat dua orang gadis yang hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian tersebut. Gadis pertama memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda se-bawah punggung (Yumi: You know what I mean?) dengan iris berwarna biru langit serta pakaian berwarna ungu muda dengan tulisan "Heart Break" dan mini skirt jeans. Yap! Gadis tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Megurine Luka.

Gadis kedua memiliki rambut pendek berwarna coklat serta iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Dia memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam. Kalian tau kan siapa dia? Sakine Meiko lah orangnya!

"Sudahlah... Ayo kita segera masuk!", Ucap Meiko yang langsung ajah nyerobot masuk (Yumi: Tak sopan kau Meiko *ditiban ratusan botol sake*).

Mereka semua pun masuk dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di kamar Miku.

"Oh, iya! Miku! Apa nama CD Game yang akan kita mainkan?", Tanya Meiko.

"Namanya 'Game Of Love'. Sebenarnya judulnya agak aneh dan tak sesuai dengan game-nya", Jawab Miku

Meiko pun hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Hei! Memangnya Game ini menceritakan tentang apa?", Tanya Teto.

"Hmmm... Sebentar!", Ucap Miku sembari mengambil CD Game di atas meja belajarnya dan membaca bagian belakang tempat CD tersebut.

"Game menceritakan ke-5 orang Putri yang kerajaannya di hancurkan. Ke-5 orang Putri tersebut ditugaskan untuk melawan orang-orang yang menghancurkan kerajaan mereka. Dan... Hei tunggu?! Apa maksudnya ini?", Ucap Miku sembari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Rin yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Ending-nya ditentukan oleh kita sendiri. Apa maksudnya?", Jawab Miku sembari bertanya balik.

"Hmmm... Game yang misterius... Sebaiknya kita cepat memainkannya... Aku sedikit penasaran...", Ucap Luka.

Mereka semua mempersiapkan peralatannya. Mulai dari PS 4 hingga ke-5 sticknya. Setelah semua sudah siap, Miku memasukkan CD Game tersebut. Tiba-tiba, layar mereka mulai memunculkan suatu kalimat tanda Game sudah dimulai.

**Welcome To 'Game Of Love'**

**Please enter your name and your gender**

"Game yang aneh...", Gumam mereka semua.

Miku, Rin, Teto, Meiko, dan Luka mulai menuliskan nama mereka di layar.

**Player 1 : Hatsune Miku**

**Gender : Female**

**Player 2 : Kagamine Rin**

**Gender : Female**

**Player 3 : Kasane Teto**

**Gender : Female**

**Player 4 : Megurine Luka**

**Gender : Female**

**Player 5 : Sakine Meiko**

**Gender : Female**

'**O' or 'X'**

Mereka semua menekan tanda 'O' di stick PS mereka. Dan layar mereka mulai menampilkan kata-kata yang berbeda.

**What weapons do you choose?**

**Iron Claw Pirate Gun Dragon Claw**

**Battle Hammer Boomerang Dragon Blade**

**Sword Nunchukas Imperial Sword**

**Enforced Bow Long Sword**

**Golden Axe Golden Staff**

**Reaper Battle Axe**

**Shuriken Enforced Crossbow**

**Crusher Warlock Staff**

**Gladius Dragon Slayer**

**Crossbow Violin**

"Huaaaaa! Banyak banget senjatanya! Kira-kira mana yang bagus?", Tanya Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"Entahlah... Kita pilih saja...", Jawab Luka.

**Player 1 : Imperial Sword**

**Player 2 : Warlock Staff**

**Player 3 : Golden Staff**

**Player 4 : Dragon Slayer**

**Player 5 : Dragon Blade**

'**O' or 'X'**

Mereka semua menekan tanda 'O' dan muncul pilihan terakhir.

**Last question**

**Who would you choose as a partner?**

**Akita Neru Tonarine Sai**

**Megpoid Gumi SF A2 Miki**

**Kagamine Lenka Momone Momo**

**Kagene Rui Mayu**

**Yowane Haku Kiku Juon**

"Uwaaah... Semuanya perempuan...", Ucap Miku sambil terkagum-kagum.

**Player 1 : Akita Neru**

**Player 2 : Kagene Rui**

**Player 3 : Yowane Haku**

**Player 4 : Mayu**

**Player 5 : Kiku Juon**

**Play now 'O'**

**Play later 'X'**

Lagi-lagi mereka semua menekan tanda 'O' dan muncul sebuah kata-kata.

**The game will be start**

**Wait a second, please...**

"Ukh... Apa-apaan sih game ini?!", Protes Teto.

"Iya nih! Aneh banget!", Meiko ikut-ikutan protes.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba, mereka merasa pusing dan mual (Yumi: Kayak yang hamil... *Digiles pake road roller Rin*).

"Ukh...", Mereka semua merintih kesakitan dan tak lama kemudian, mereka jatuh pingsan.

**Voice Forest**

Terlihat 5 orang gadis sedang tertidur di pinggir sungai. Ya! Kalian pasti tahu kan siapa ke-5 gadis itu?

"Nggg...", Mereka semua mengerang pelan sembari membuka mata mereka perlahan-lahan. Setelah cukup sadar mereka merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Tunggu...", Ucap Miku.

"KITA DI MANA?!"

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : TBC= Tuberculosis~~~ #plak**

** Akh! Akhirnya selesai juga... *nari harlem shake***

**Mikuo : Hei! BAKAyumi! Kenapa cuman namaku doang yang muncul?!**

**Yumi : Hehehe... Gomen Mikuo... *nyengir* oh,iya!**

**Please Wait...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKU GAK BAKA! *ngeluarin gergaji mesin***

**Mikuo : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YUMI-CHAN NGAMUK! *kabur***

**Yumi : *ngejar Mikuo***

**MikuRinTetoLukaMeiko : -_-**

**Miku : Ok... Soal Mikuo dan Yumi gak usah di pikirin... Yang penting...**

**MikuRinTetoLukaMeiko : REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Rin : Kami menerima flame **

**Teto : Author yang tegar...**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito**

** Rin x Len**

** Luka x Gakupo**

** Meiko x Akaito**

** Teto x Ted**

**Summary : Saat game tersebut akan dimulai, Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, dan Meiko merasa pusing dan mual serta mereka pun jatuh pingsan. Saat mereka bangun, mereka sudah tidak berada di dalam kamar Miku. Mereka bangun di pinggiran sungai di dalam sebuah hutan. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?! Penasaran? Silahkan baca chapter ini... Yang gak mau baca? Ya terserah...**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Hallo! Author GaJe is back!**

**Miku : Hey, Yumi! Sudah jangan nge-bacot aja!**

**Yumi : *pundung***

**SuzuSutzu : Karena Yumi-chan lagi pundung, kami akan langsung membacakan disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer : Sampai Yumi mati pun, Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Voyakiloid bukan milik Yumi. Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, Utauloid dan Voyakiloid milik para creator masing-masing. Tapi, cerita ini asli milik Yumi.**

**SuzuoSutzumi : Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, dll.**

**Miku : Caution! : Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**RinTetoLukaMeiko : HAPPY READING!~~~**

Chapter 2 : The Voice World

**Normal POV**

**Voice Forest, Cold River.**

"KITA DI MANA?!", Pekik Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, dan Meiko. Mereka tampak kaget karena mereka terbangun di tempat yang asing bagi mereka. Ya! Mereka terbangun di pinggiran sungai di dalam hutan. Dan yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, baju yang mereka gunakan telah berubah menjadi pakaian ala vocaloid mereka (Yumi : Yumi males ngejelasinnya... Jadi Yumi bilang ajah pakaian ala vocaloid... *digebug readers*) dan masing-masing dari mereka sudang memegang sebuah senjata.

Apakah kita perlu menjelaskan bagaimana ciri-ciri senjata mereka? Sight... Baiklah... Akan saya jelaskan...

Senjata Miku : Imperial Sword

Senjata ini adalah sebuah pedang. Mungkin jika di lihat, pedang ini hanyalah pedang mewah biasa yang memiliki gagang pedang berwarna teal dengan hiasan batu permata berwarna putih. Tapi jangan salah! Pedang ini punya kemampuan attack sekitar 160+

Senjata Rin : Warlock Staff

Senjata ini adalah sebuah tongkat sihir. Ciri-ciri bentuk tongkat ini adalah berwarna honeyblonde dengan ujung tongkat terdapat besi berbentu 'X' yang di tengahnya terdapat batu permata berwarna putih. Senjata ini memang tidak sekuat Imperial Sword tapi memiliki nilai attack sekitar 100+

Senjata Teto : Golden Staff

Senjata ini mirip seperti Warlock Staff, yaitu sebuah tongkat sihir. Bentuk tongkat ini sangat sederhana. Tongkat ini berwarna magenta dengan ujung berbentuk 'C' yang ditengahnya terdapat permata putih yang entah kenapa bisa melayang dan bercahaya. Nilai attack-nya sama seperti Warlock Staff yaitu sekitar 100+

Senjata Meiko : Dragon Blade

Senjata ini sama seperti Imperial Sword yaitu sebuah pedang. Pedang ini memiliki gagang berwarna merah yang lagi-lagi dihiasi betu permata berwarna putih serta mata pedang yang memiliki cabang (?). Nilai attack-nya sekitar 140+

Senjata Luka : Dragon Slayer

Senjata ini adalah sebuah cambuk. Gagang cambuk ini berwarna merah muda yang dihiasi permata berwarna putih (Yumi : Ini yang terakhir) sedangkan talinya juga berwarna putih. Nilai attack-nya sekitar 120+

Tunggu! Jika mereka ber-lima punya senjata, berarti...

"Hey, teman-teman! A-apa... Jangan-jangan... Ki-kita masuk ke du-dunia game?", Ucap Miku yang sedikit tergagap. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Ke-kemungkinan besar sih... Se-sepertinya iya...", Jawab Rin yang ikut-ikutan tergagap dan keringat dingin juga mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

Tiba-tiba, ada lima orang gadis yang entah muncul dari mana mengahampiri mereka. Ke-lima gadis tersebut memiliki siluet berwarna goldenblonde, hitam, silver, cream, dan bloody red (Yumi : Soal pakaian, kalian pasti udah tau pakaian mereka. Yumi males ngejelasin *dibakar*)

"Ah... Anda ber-5 sudah siuman, hime-sama?", Tanya gadis berambut goldenblonde yang diikat ponytail di pinggir dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya.

"Ka-kalian siapa?", Tanya Teto yang sedikit tergagap karena terkejut dengan kehadira lima gadis yang tak dikenal.

"Ah... Tampaknya rumor itu benar...", Ucap gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan 4 jepit yang menghiasi poni-nya dan bandana berwarna putih dan iris mata yang juga senada dengan rambutnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang, gadis ini hampir mirip seperti Rin dari segi muka dan juga penampilannya. Tapi yang membedakan Rin dengan gadis ini adalah gadis ini memiliki rambut berwarna hitam sedangkan Rin berwarna honeyblonde.

"Rumor apa?", Tanya gadis dengan rambut berwarna silver yang diikat ponytail rendah menggunakan pita dengan iris berwarna bloody red.

"Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa kerajaan yang telah dihancurkan oleh Black Kingdom, maka sebagian anggota kerajaan yang masih hidup akan kehilangan ingatan. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah nama mereka. Bahkan, mereka tidak dapat mengingat kapan tanggal lahir mereka dan juga umur", Jawab gadis berambut cream dengan topi kecil yang menghiasi rambutnya dan memiliki iris berwarna kuning ke-hijauan.

"Sepertinya kita harus menceritakan kepada para Putri tentang kejadian yang dialami mereka dan juga siapa kita", Ucap gadis berambut bloody red dengan iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang.

"Jadi? Apakah saya bisa bercerita sekarang, hime-sama?", Tanya gadis berambut bloody red itu.

"Silahkan...", Jawab Luka.

"Jadi, anda ber-5 (Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, Meiko) adalah seorang Putri dari kerajaan White Kingdom yang telah dihancurkan oleh kerajaan Black Kingdom. Sebenarnya masih ada 7 orang Putri lagi dari kerajaan White Kingdom... Tapi sayangnya, kita dipencarkan ke tempat yang berbeda", Ucap gadis berambut bloody red panjang x lebar x tinggi (Yumi : Lha? Kok jadi rumus balok? Gadis berambut bloody red : Kan kamu yang nulis BAKAyumi!).

'Eh? Bukannya di cerita game tersebut cuman ada 5 orang Putri?', Batin ke-5 hime-sama.

"Apakah anda masih mengingat kami, ke-tujuh saudara kalian beserta guardiannya, dan nama kerajaan kalian, hime-sama?", Tanya gadis berambut cream.

Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, Meiko hanya menggeleng tanda tidak tahu.

"Hah...", gadis berambut cream itu hanya menghela napas, lalu menunjuk gadis berambut goldenblonde. Gadis berambut cream ini berkomunikasi lewat telepati kepada gadis berambut goldenblonde itu. Gadis berambut goldenblonde yang menerima telepati itu hanya mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

"Baiklah... Perkenalkan! Watashi wa Akita Neru desu. Saya adalah guardian dari Hatsune Michaela Miku hime-sama. Saya adalah seorang mage", Ucap gadis berambut goldenblonde tersebut yang ternyata namanya adalah Akita Neru.

"Mi-Michaela?", Tanya Miku yang bingung. 'Sejak kapan namaku jadi Hatsune Michaela Miku?', Gumam Miku dalam hati.

"Michaela adalah nama kerajaan anda, hime-sama", Jawab Neru dengan sopan.

"Sekarang giliran saya. Watashi wa Kagene Rui desu. Saya adalah guardian dari Kagamine Rilianne Rin hime-sama. Clan saya adalah seorang knight", Ucap gadis berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Kagene Rui.

"Watashi wa Yowane Haku. Saya guardian dari Kasane Alice Teto hime-sama. Clan saya sama seperti Neru, yaitu seorang mage", Ucap gadis berambut silver yang ternyata namanya adalah Yowane Haku.

"Watashi wa Mayu desu. Saya guardian dari Megurine Elise Luka hime-sama. Clan saya sama seperti Rui, yaitu seorang knight", Ucap gadis berambut cream yang ternyata bernama Mayu. Sepertinya gadis ini tidak punya marga.

"Watashi wa Kiku Juon. Saya guardian dari Sakine Germaine Meiko hime-sama. Clan saya adalah seorang ninja", Ucap gadis berambut bloody red yang ternyata bernama Kiku Juon.

"Ehm... Kagene-san, kira-kira umur kami semua berapa ya?", Tanya Rin kepada Rui.

"Rilianne hime-sama, bisakah panggil saya Rui seperti biasa? Dan hal ini juga berlaku kepada para hime-sama lainnya", Ucap Rui.

"Baiklah... Kami semua akan memanggil kalian semua dengan nama kecil kalian, tapi...", Teto menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Asalkan kalian memanggil kami dengan nama kecil kami dan juga ketika berbicara tidak memakai saya-anda melainkan aku-kamu, setuju?", Tanya Teto. Para guardian pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hmmm... Jadi, umur Rin 14 tahun, Umur Miku 16 tahun, Umur Teto 18 tahun, Umur Luka dan Meiko 20 tahun", Ucap Rui.

'Kenapa umur kami semua berubah?', Batin Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, dan Meiko.

"A-ano... Haku-chan... Siapa saja ke-7 saudara kami?", Tanya Teto ke guardiannya.

"Mereka adalah Kagamine Lucy Lenka, guardiannya adalah Megpoid Gumi. Kaai Alisson Yuki, guardiannya adalah SF A2 Miki. Zatsune Michel Miku, guardiannya Lola. VY1 Gytha Mizki, guardiannya SeeU. Suzune Hazel Ring, guardiannya Namine Ritsu. Yuzumi Wyse Suzu dan Kazutane Ayrss Zely, mereka berdua tidak punya guardian.", Ucap Haku panjang lebar.

"Wah... Marga-nya ada yang sama denganku...", Ucap Rin

"Namanya juga ada yang mirip denganku... Tetapi beda marga...", Ucap Miku juga.

"Lalu, apa yang di maksud dengan clan?", Tanya Meiko.

"Clan adalah kekuatan yang kita miliki. Clan dibagi menjadi 6, yaitu mage, knight, sniper, chain (Yumi: Lha? Kenapa jadi menjerumus ke Pandora Hearts? Suzu: Kan Yumi yang nulis!), Ninja, dan Samurai. Di antara clan-clan tersebut clan chain adalah yang paling langka", Jawab Kiku.

"Hmmm... Lalu clan kami semua dan para saudara kami serta guardiannya apa?", Tanya Luka.

"Clan-mu adalah ninja, Miku dan Meiko adalah knight, sedangkan Rin dan Teto adalah mage. Lenka clan-nya adalah mage, guardiannya Gumi juga seorang mage. Yuki memiliki clan mage, guardiannya Miki memiliki clan yang sama. Zatsune memiliki clan knight sedangkan guardiannya, Lola, memiliki clan ninja. Mizki ber-clan samurai, guardiannya SeeU memiliki clan mage. Ring memiliki clan mage dan guardiannya, Ritsu memiliki clan mage. Lalu yang terakhir, Suzu dan Zely memiliki clan chain. Ya... kebanyakan para penghuni White Kingdom memiliki clan mage", Jawab Mayu dengan panjang lebar. Para hime-sama hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi, ada satu clan yang di miliki oleh semua orang", Ucap Neru.

"Clan apa itu?", Tanya Miku.

"The Vocal. Clan ini adalah clan alami yang semua orang miliki sejak lahir. Clan ini hampir serupa dengan mage, yaitu mengandung sihir. Tapi, clan The Vocal mengendalikan sihir dengan cara bernyanyi", Jawab Neru.

"Ehm... Kenapa kalian tidak membawa senjata kalian ya?", Tanya Meiko.

"Itu karena kami menghilangkannya(?) agar tidak ribet membawanya juga agar tidak terlihat menonjol...", Jawab Kiku.

"Jadi bagaimana caranya menghilangkan senjata?", Tanya Luka.

"Kalian cuman tinggal mengucap weapon lalu nama senjata kalian lalu ucapkan hold", Jawab Mayu.

"Cobalah...", Saran Haku sembari tersenyum. Para Hime-sama hanya mengangguk.

"WEAPON! IMPERIAL SWORD! HOLD!"

"WEAPON! WARLOCK STAFF! HOLD!"

"WEAPON! GOLDEN STAFF! HOLD!"

"WEAPON! DRAGON SLAYER! HOLD!"

"WEAPON! DRAGON BLADE! HOLD!"

Seketika senjata mereka dikelilingi cahaya putih yang perlahan-lahan membuat senjata mereka menghilang.

'SUGOI!', Batin mereka semua sembari terkagum-kagum.

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa memberi tahu misi-misi kalian!", Ucap Rui tiba-tiba sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Misi apa?", Tanya Rin yang memasang muka bingung.

"Misi kalian sekarang adalah mencari saudara kalian beserta para guardian lainnya dan mengalahkan kerajaan Black Kingdom!", Jawab Rui dengan semangat yang mendingin (Yumi : Kalau membara udah terlalu mainstream. Rin : Mulai lg deh penyakitnya... -.-").

"Bukan hanya misi kami kan? Tapi misi kita dan juga saudara-saudara kita beserta guardiannya kan?", Tanya Teto.

"Hmmm... Tampaknya aku salah memakai kata...", Ucap Rui.

"Kau memang harus belajar tutur bahasa yang baik Rui...", Ucap Neru sembari sweatdroped.

"Kalau begitu, pertama-tama, kita cari saudara-saudara kita dulu beserta para guardiannya. Setelah bertemu mereka, kita susun rencana lainnya", Usul Rin.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!", Ucap Teto. Mereka semua pun mulai berkelana mencari saudara mereka beserta para guardiannya.

Di sisi lain...

**Dark Voice Forest, Black Kingdom**

"Fufufu... Tampaknya mereka mulai melakukan pencarian...", Ucap seorang pemuda berambut ocean blue dengan iris mata berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Di belakang pemuda tersebut, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut goldenblonde dengan warna iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda berambut goldenblonde tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut ocean blue tersebut.

"Benarkah?", Tanya pemuda berambut honeyblonde yang diikat ponytail kecil dengan iris berwarna azure. Di belakang pemuda tersebut, terdapat pemuda berambut hitam yang juga diikat ponytail kecil dengan warna iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut honeyblonde. Tampaknya, dari segi muka dan penampilan, kedua pemuda tersebut hampir mirip.

"Kau lihat ke bola sihir pun pasti sudah tahu...", Jawab pemuda berambut magenta panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya serta memakai kacamata. Di belakang pemuda tersebut, terdapat pemuda berambut silver yang diikat ponytail bawah dengan iris berwarna bloody red. Ya... Pemuda berambut silver tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut magenta.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?", Tanya ga- maksud saya pemuda berambut ungu panjang yang diikat ponytail. Beberapa helai rambutnya disisakan dengan iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Di belakang pemuda tersebut, terdapat pemuda berambut cream dengan hiasan topi kecil di kepalanya serta iris berwarna kuning ke-hijauan. Pemuda berambut cream tersebut merupakan guardian dari ga- maksud saya pemuda berambut ungu.

"Lebih baik kita hubungi saudara-saudara kita yang lain, baru kita susun rencana", Usul pemuda berambut bloody red dengan iris crimson. Di belakang pemuda tersebut terdapat pemuda berambut violet dengan iris yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Pemuda berambut violet tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut bloody red.

"Baiklah... Rapat kali ini sampai sini dulu, kalian semua boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing", Ucap pemuda berambut magenta. Seketika, mereka semua bubar.

**Voice Forest**

'Ukhhh... Firasatku tidak enak...', Batin Kiku.

"Kiku... Kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Meiko dengan nada khawatir. Sedari tadi, Meiko melihat Kiku melamun terus.

"A-ah... Ti-tidak apa-apa...", Jawab Kiku dengan agak kaget.

"Kau yakin, Kiku?", Tanya Rui.

"Iya... Aku yakin...", Jawab Kiku sembari tersenyum kecil. Berusaha untuk meyakinkan Rui.

"Hah...", Rui hanya menghela napas pendek.

"Kiku... Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritalah kepada kami... Kami akan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu kok...", Ucap Miku. Tampaknya dia sama khawatirnya dengan Meiko.

"Terimakasih, Miku. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok...", Ucap Kiku sembari tersenyum simpul. Miku hanya balas tersenyum.

'Tampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk'

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Akhirnya selesai juga... Yumi punya OC baru (Sebenernya ini OC-nya punya temen... Tp kita tukeran OC) ... Namanya Kazutane Zely...**

**Zely : Kenapa pendek?**

**Yumi : Yumi cuman punya ide segitu... -.-**

**Zely : Hmmm... Ya sudah *ngacir***

**Yumi : Huh! Dasar GaJe... Tapi yang penting, Yumi mau mau bales review dulu...**

**Yami no Alice**

**Yami no Alice~~~ yuugani mau#plak!**

**Ah... Salam kenal juga Alice-chan... Kita sesama author baru bukan?**

**Hmmm... Gomen sekali ya saya tidak bisa memanjangkan(?) ceritanya karena keterbatasan waktu jg saya sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Tapi kalau ada waktu, saya panjangin kok... **

**SeQyuRz**

**Hai jg... **

**Arigatou telah bilang fic saya keren... Masih ada typo ya? Lain kali akan lebih saya perhatikan lagi... Lalu arigatou atas sarannya walaupun saya gak tau A/N itu apa...(Maklum saya terlalu polos dan BAKA). Hmmm... Kalau boleh tanya A/N itu apa ya? Mohon di jawab dan arigatou atas dukungannya... **

**Vermiehans**

**Arigatou atas pujiannya **** Akan saya usahakan untuk cepat update.**

**Yumi : Arigatou ya bagi yang sudah review... Akhir kata saya ucapkan,**

**Review Please dan saya menerima flame **


	3. Chapter 3

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito**

** Rin x Len**

** Luka x Gakupo**

** Meiko x Akaito**

** Teto x Ted**

** Dll...**

**Summary : Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, dan Meiko serta para guardiannya, Neru, Rui, Haku, Mayu, dan Kiku, mulai berkelana mencari saudara-saudara mereka, yaitu Lenka, Yuki, Zatsune, Mizki, Ring, Suzu, dan Zely beserta guardiannya, Gumi, Miki, Lola, SeeU, dan Ritsu. Ternyata, para saudara-saudara mereka beserta guardiannya juga melakukan hal yang sama! Apakah pada akhirnya mereka akan bertemu satu sama lain? Dan apakah yang direncanakan para pangeran kegelapan?**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Yo! Minna... Chapter 3 telah ter-update! Pada chapter ini sebagian menceritakan tentang para saudara-saudara hime-sama...**

**Zely : Akhirnya kita muncul, Suzu...**

**Suzu : Iya Zely...**

**SutzuSutzumiSuzuo : LHA?! KAPAN KITA MUNCULNYA?!**

**Yumi : Yang muncul kemungkinan besar cuman Sutzu sama OC baru author...**

**Sutzu : Asyik! *gangnam style***

**SutzumiSuzuo : AWAS KAU BAKAUTHOR!**

**Sutzumi : *ngeluarin stun gun***

**Suzuo : *ngeluarin gergaji mesin***

**Yumi : Huh! Aku tidak akan kabur! *ngeluarin sabit***

**SutzumiSuzuo : SERANG!**

**Yumi : HYAAAAA!**

**SutzumiSuzuoYumi : *perang dunia ke-1111111111111111111111111 (?)***

**SuzuZely : Karena Yumi-chan lagi berantem, maka kami akan membacakan disclaimer, warning, serta caution **

**Disclaimer : Sampai Yumi mati pun, Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Voyakiloid bukan milik Yumi. Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, Utauloid dan Voyakiloid milik para creator masing-masing. Tapi, cerita serta para OC ini asli milik Yumi.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**Caution! : Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING, MINNA **

**Chapter 3 : Go, and find it!**

**Normal POV**

'Tampaknya akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk', Batin Kiku

**Harmony Forest**

Terlihat segerombolan gadis tengah istirahat. Kakinya terasa lelah setelah sekian jam berjalan menyusuri hutan.

"Ukh... Aku haus...", Keluh gadis berambut honeyblonde sepunggung yang diikat ponytail dengan iris berwarna hitam. Gadis ini, bernama Kagamine Lucy Lenka.

"Ini Lenka-chan", Ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut dengan iris berwarna jingga tengah menyodorkan minuman kepada Lenka. Gadis ini bernama Megpoid Gumi, guardian Lenka.

"Arigatou Gumi", Ucap Lenka sembari tersenyum senang.

"Douita...", Respon Gumi sembari membalas senyum Lenka.

"Hei! Ada yang punya makanan?", Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam diikat twintail di bawah dengan iris berwarna coklat. Gadis kecil ini bernama Kaai Alisson Yuki.

"Ah... Kebetulan... Aku punya apel kesukaan Yuki-chan", Ucap gadis berambut merah dengan ahoge berbentuk '2' serta iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tengah mencari apel di dalam tas-nya untuk Yuki. Gadis ini bernama SF A2 Miki. Cukup aneh untuk ukuran sebuah nama. "Aha! Ketemu! Ini Yuki-chan!", Ucap Miki sembari memberikan apel kepada Yuki.

"Arigatou!", Ucap Yuki. Miki hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul.

"Ehm... Kira-kira, apakah Holy City sudah dekat?", Tanya gadis berambut abu-abu yang diikat twintail dengan iris berwarna bloody red. Gadis ini bernama Zatsune Michel Miku.

"Tampaknya masih agak jauh...", Jawab seorang gadis berambut dark blue dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis ini bernama Lola (Yumi: Loadingnya lama *dibakar Lola*), guardiannya Zatsune.

"Hah...", Zatsune hanya menghela napas.

Sedangkan yang lain sedang berkeluh kesah, kecuali Yuki yang lagi makan, ada 6 orang gadis yang cuman asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Gadis ke-1 : Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan yang di sanggul dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Nama gadis ini adalah VY1 Gytha Mizki. Mizki sedari tadi hanya membersihkan katana-nya.

Gadis ke-2 : Memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang yang dihiasi telinga kucing dengan iris berwarna aquamarine. Gadis ini bernama SeeU (Yumi : SeeU = Lihat aku *ditabok SeeU*), guardian Mizki. SeeU sedari tadi hanya tidur karena lelah.

Gadis ke-3 : Memiliki rambut berwarna biru langit semata kaki dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Gadis ini bernama Suzune Hazel Ring. Gadis ini hanya diam.

Gadis ke-4 : Memiliki rambut berwarna merah pucat (maybe?) dengan iris berwarna hijau. Nama gadis ini adalah Namine Ritsu. Sedari tadi, Ritsu hanya melamun.

Gadis ke-5 : Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan 2 jepit kecil berwarna putih di poninya dan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya serta memakai topeng. Gadis ini bernama Yuzumi Wyse Suzu. Sedari tadi, dia hanya duduk di salah satu batang pohon sembari mendengarkan lagu dengan headphone-nya(Yumi: Lha? Emang di sana ada headphone ya? Suzu: Lu yang nulis kenapa lu yang nanya?*sweatdroped* Yumi: *nyengir*).

Gadis ke-6 : Memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dengan iris berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan. Gadis ini bernama Kazutane Ayrss Zely. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk disebelah Suzu.

"Aku dapat merasakannya...", Ucap Suzu yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan lagu.

"Apa maksudmu?", Tanya Mizki yang sedari tadi membersihkan katana-nya.

"Mereka...", Jawab Suzu.

"Mereka siapa?", Tanya SeeU yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Maksud Suzu adalah saudara-saudara kita beserta para guardian lainnya", Jawab Zely yang sedari tadi diam.

SeeU hanya ber'oh'ria.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?", Tanya Zatsune dengan tampang datar.

"Tampaknya mereka semua baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan", Jawab Zely.

"Hmmm... Sekarang kira-kira, tujuan mereka ke mana?", Tanya Miki.

Suzu memejamkan matanya. Selang beberapa detik, dia membuka matanya kembali. "Sama seperti kita", Jawab Suzu singkat.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera berangkat", Ucap Lenka.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!", Ucap Yuki dengan semangat.

Mereka semua pun bangkit dari duduknya (kecuali Suzu dan Zely yang duduk di dahan pohon, mereka turun dari pohon) lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, 7 dari 12 pangeran Black Kingdom sedang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

**Dark Voice Forest, Black Mansion**

"Ah... Mereka mulai bergerak...", Ucap pemuda berambut honeyblonde dengan empat jepit putih menghiasi poninya serta iris berwarna hitam. Disamping pemuda tersebut, terdapat pemuda berambut hijau lumut dengan iris berwarna jingga. Pemuda berambut hijau lumut tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut honeyblonde.

"Fufufu... Menarik sekali... Mereka mulai mencari saudara-saudara mereka...", Ucap pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dan juga menggunakan kacamata. Disamping pemuda tersebut, terdapat pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan dengan ahoge berbentuk 'P' serta iris kanan berwarna hijau dan iris kiri berwarna aquamarine. Pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan.

"Lebih baik kita segera melaporkan ke saudara-saudara kita yang lain", Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Disampingnya terdapat pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris berwarna hitam (Yumi: Bener gak?). Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut hitam.

"Hei! Daripada kita beri tahu, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu?", Usul pemuda berambut pink dengan iris yang senada dengan rambutnya. Disampingnya terdapat pemuda berambut pirang dengan telinga kucing serta iris berwarna aquamarine. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut pink.

"Usul yang bagus! Kita bersenang-senang dulu dengan mereka!", Ucap pemuda berambut oranye dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Disampingnya terdapa pemuda berambut biru keunguan dengan iris berwarna kuning tua serta memakai kacamata. Pemuda berambut biru ke-unguan tersebut merupakan guardian dari pemuda berambut oranye.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah!", Bantah pemuda berambut hitam yang diikat ponytail dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Benar! Jangan bertindak gegabah! Dan ikuti sarannya! Memberi tahu kepada saudara kita yang lain", Ucap pemuda berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna hitam kemerahan. Pemuda berambut pink dan oranye hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lebih baik kita pergi ke Black Kingdom sekarang", Ucap pemuda berambut honeyblonde. Seketika, dibawah kaki pemuda tersebut muncul lingkaran hitam dengan berbagai macam tulisan dan simbol hexagon menghisap pemuda berambut honeyblonde tersebut. Yang lain pun mulai mengikuti pemuda berambut honeyblonde tersebut dengan cara yang sama.

**Voice Forest**

"Akhhhh... Aku capek!", Keluh Miku. Kakinya sudah hampir mati rasa karena sudah 4 jam lebih berjalan.

"Bertahanlah Miku... Sebentar lagi kita sampai...", Ucap Neru memberi semangat.

"Kira-kira, berapa lama lagi kita sampai?", Tanya Rin.

"Kita sudah sampai...", Jawab Rui.

"Welcome to Holy City...", Ucap semua guardian.

Yang lain pun hanya cengo melihat pemandangan di depan mereka kecuali para guardian yang sudah biasa melihat pemandangan ini. Gimana gak cengo? Holy City. Kota dengan arsitektur ala Eropa. Terdiri dari rumah-rumah kecil tapi dengan hiasan berukiran emas dan juga di sana terdapat gereja mewah.

"Ah... Hari sudah semakin gelap...", Ucap Teto.

"Baiklah! Ayo cari penginapan!", Ajak Haku. Mereka semua pun mencari penginapan.

**~SKIP~**

"Hah... Capeknya...", Ucap Meiko sembari merebahkan diri ke kasur. Mereka semua menginap di sebuah penginapan kecil di Holy City.

"Ehm... Maaf kalau kita menginap di penginapan kecil seperti ini... Ini karena masalah keuangan yang ti-", Ucapan Kiku terpotong oleh Miku.

"Sudahlah... Bagi kami penginapan manapun sama saja... Yang penting kita bisa istirahat... Betul kan teman-teman?", Ucap Miku yang disusul oleh anggukan yang lainnya (RinTetoLukaMeiko).

"Oh... Iya, Mayu... Sebenarnya, siapa saja sih orang-orang Black Kingdom?", Tanya Meiko.

"Mereka adalah ke-12 pangeran kegelapan, yaitu Shion Kyle Kaito, Guardiannya Akita Nero. Kagamine Allen Len, guardiannya Kagene Rei. Kasane Ronald Ted, guardiannya Honne Dell. Kamui Rudd Gakupo, guardiannya Muyo. Shion Rylan Akaito, guardiannya Shion Taito. Kagamine Sanders Rinto, guardiannya Megpoid Gumiya. Hiyama Saxon Kiyoteru, guardiannya Utatane Piko. Shion Scott Zeito, guardiannya Leon. VY2 Shaw Yuuma, guardiannya USee. Hibiki Sheldon Lui, guardiannya Soune Taya. Dan yang keterakhir, Yuzaki Stewart Sutzu dan Kazutane Stanly Zelion, mereka berdua tidak punya guardian. Beberapa dari pangeran kegelapan memang ada yang bermarga sama dengan kalian tapi tenang saja, kalian yang bermarga sama tidak punya hubungan darah", Ucap Mayu dengan panjang lebar. Meiko pun hanya mengangguk disco (?).

"Lebih baik kita semua istirahat... Besok kita lanjutkan pencarian anak hilang(?)nya...", Ucap Kiku. Yang lain pun segera menuju ke kasur mereka masing-masing.

"Oyasuminasai, minna..."

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Hueeeeeee! Maaf kalau jelek dan pendek! *nangis***

**Rin : Udah cukup bagus kok Yumi...**

**Akaito : Udah gak usah nangis... *elus-elus kepala Yumi***

**Meiko : Yang penting kita balas review dulu...**

**Yumi : *berhenti nangis* Iya...**

**Yamine Alice**

**Arigatou atas dukungannya... Saya jadi makin bersemangat!**

**Shiroi Karen**

**Arigatou telah bilang fic saya keren... Ini saya sudah update :)**

**SeQyuRz**

**Ah... Arigatou telah menjawab pertanyaan saya dan arigatou atas sarannya juga dukungannya :)**

**rikascarlet37**

**Arigatou pujiannya serta dukungannya :)**

**Kagami Juci-sama**

**Arigatou telah bilang fic saya keren :)**

**Yumi : Arigatou ya... Yang sudah review cerita ini... Mungkin cerita ini akan menjadi cerita musikal, dan saran dari saya bagi yang belum mempunyai lagu bad end night segera download untuk chapter selanjutnya~~~ Akhir kata saya ucapkan,**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. Chapter 4

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito Neru x Nero**

** Rin x Len Rui x Rei**

** Teto x Ted Haku x Dell **

** Luka x Gakupo Mayu x Muyo**

** Meiko x Akaito Kiku x Taito**

** Lenka x Rinto Gumi x Gumiya**

** Yuki x Kiyoteru Miki x Piko**

** Zatsune x Zeito Lola x Leon**

** Mizki x Yuuma SeeU x USee**

** Ring x Lui Ritsu x Taya**

** Suzu x Sutzu Zely x Zelion**

**Summary : Dari sebuah lagu, para putri beserta para guardian akhirnya dapat saling bertemu. Mereka mulai menyusun rencana dan mulai berkelana. Dari jauh pun, para pangeran beserta para guardiannya juga mulai menyusun rencana. Tanpa para putri ketahui, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?**

**Yumi : Hallo... T_T**

**Len : Yumi-chan, kenapa mukanya asem kayak gitu? **

**Yumi : Kau tidak perlu tahu...**

**Len : Tapi aku mau tahu! Cepat kasih tahu aku! Atau kulindas kau dengan road roller!**

**Yumi : Zely... *nunjuk Len* hancurkan dia...**

**Zely : Ok... *mulai ngendarain tank bajanya***

**Len : Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *lari***

**Yumi : Kaito, Ted, Akaito, Gakupo, Sutzu, dan Zelion! Kalian bagi-bagi tugas! *nyerahin kertas disclaimer, warning, dan caution***

**KaiTedAkaiGakuSutzuZeli : *cuman ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngambil kertasnya***

**KaitoTed : Disclaimer : Sampai Yumi mati pun, Vocaloid, Utauloid, Voyakiloid, Zely, dan Zelion bukan milik Yumi. Zely dan Zelion milik Yamine Alice. Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, Utauloid dan Voyakiloid milik para creator masing-masing. Tapi, cerita serta para OC ini asli milik Yumi.**

**AkaitoGakupo : Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**SutzuZelion : Caution! : Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**All Chara (min Len) : HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 4 : From Melody, We Find The Others**

**Holy City, Holy Motel**

**Normal POV**

"Oyasuminasai, minna...", Ucap semua yang ada di kamar tersebut. Mereka semua mulai terlelap dan mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

**Holy City, Holy Church**

"Akhirnya kita sampai...", Ucap Ring. Tampaknya gadis nampak lelah setelah berjalan seharian.

"Baiklah! Kita akan menginap di gereja...", Ucap Ritsu. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Biar aku yang berbicara dengan pihak gereja", Ucap Suzu seraya berlari pergi.

"Aku ikut dengan Suzu", Ucap Zely yang menyusul Suzu.

"Hmmm... Menurut kalian, apakah mereka semua sudah sampai?", Tanya Mizki.

"Soal itu, lebih baik kita tanyakan kepada Suzu atau Zely", Jawab Zatsune.

"Ukh... Miki-chan... Aku ngantuk...", Keluh Yuki sembari menarik rok Miki. Miki lalu menggendong Yuki di atas punggunggnya.

"Yuki tidur dulu dipunggungku... Nanti kalau kamarnya udah ada, Miki pindahin Yuki ke kasur, ok?" Usul Miki.

"Apa gak ngerepotin Miki-chan?", Tanya Yuki.

"Ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai guardian Yuki-chan...", Jawab Miki sembari tersenyum.

"Arigatou... Oyasuminasai, Miki-chan...", Ucap Yuki yang mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasuminasai mou, hime-sama", Balas Miki. Tepat di saat Yuki terlelap, Suzu dan Zely kembali.

"Ayo kita masuk... Kamar sudah tersedia...", Ajak Zely.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kalian mendapat izin secepat ini?", Tanya Lenka.

"Ah... Sebenarnya tadi kami tidak mendapat izin, cuman tadi aku dan Zely berubah jadi B-Wolf dan D-Rabbit... Jadi pihak gereja takut karena kami ber-clan Chain maka diizinin deh...", Jawab Suzu dengan wajah datar. Yang lain cuman bisa sweatdropped (min Yuki & Zely).

"Ya sudah... Yang penting bisa istirahat!", Ucap SeeU acuh tak acuh.

Mereka semua pun melewati lorong gereja yang cukup panjang. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar mereka. Lalu mereka semua merebahkan diri di kasur mereka masing-masing dan mulai terlelap. Mereka semua mulai terbang ke alam mimpi.

Lagu... Itulah yang mereka dengar oleh para Putri beserta para guardiannya yang berada di Holy Church dan Holy Motel di alam mimpinya. Di dalam mimpi, mereka semua melihat gadis berambut putih sebahu dengan 1 kuciran kecil di pinggir (terserah para readers mau di kiri atau di kanan kuciran-nya) serta iris berwarna biru langit. Gadis tersebut memakai gaun lolita putih yang penuh dengan renda, membawa boneka kelinci berwarna putih, dan juga memakai sepatu boots putih. Gadis tersebut tengah bernyanyi sebuah lagu. Lagu yang dikenal oleh semua yang sedang bermimpi. Setelah gadis tersebut berhenti bernyanyi, dia pun berkata,"Nyanyikanlah lagu ini... Maka kalian akan saling bertemu". Setelah itu, gadis tersebut menghilang dan mereka semua terbangun dari tidurnya.

**Holy Motel, 05.00**

"Tadi itu apa?", Gumam Miku.

"Miku... Apa kau bermimpi sama sepertiku?", Tanya Rin.

"Apakah kalian... Bermimpi melihat seorang gadis berambut putih yang sedang menyanyi?", Tanya Teto. Miku dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Eh? Kalian juga bermimpi seperti itu?", Tanya Luka. Ketiga gadis yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Tampaknya... Semua yang disini bermimpi sama...", Ucap Meiko.

"Gadis berambut putih...", Ucap Neru yang disambung oleh Rui.

"Dengan kuciran kecil dipinggir...", Sambung Rui yang dilanjutkan oleh Haku.

"Memakai gaun lolita putih...", Sambung Haku yang dilanjtkan oleh Mayu.

"Dan membawa boneka kelinci putih...", Sambung Haku yang dilanjutkan oleh Kiku.

"Jangan-jangan...", Sambung Kiku yang lalu menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"USAGI YUMI, THE PRINCESS OF DREAM?!", Pekik para guardian kecuali Mayu dan Kiku.

"Princess... Of... Dream?", Gumam para Putri.

"Usagi Yumi... Dia adalah Putri Mimpi. Biasanya dia akan memberikan petunjuk di dalam mimpi apabila kita dalam kesulitan", Jawab Kiku.

"Sebaiknya kita segera mandi dan bersiap-siap", Ucap Mayu yang langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

**Holy Church, 05.00**

"Tampaknya the princess of dream memberi kita petunjuk...", Ucap Zely.

"Ya...", Respon Suzu singkat dengan wajah datar. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di atas genteng(?) gereja. Ya, Gadis ini tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Bahkan, bisa di bilang lebih parah dari Zely. Zely masih lebih wajar karena dia masih mempunyai ekspresi walaupun itu adalah ekspresi marah dan evil smile. Tapi Suzu? Gadis yang tidak diketahui wajahnya ini karena ditutupi oleh topeng dan hanya menampakkan kedua iris berwarna hitam tidak pernah menunjukkan satu ekspresi pun.

"Hah...", Zely menghela napas panjang. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Selalu memakai topeng? Bahkan hanya aku saja yang tahu wajah aslimu...", Ucap Zely dengan agak kesal.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku memberi tahu alasannya kepadamu", Ucap Suzu.

"Alasan apa?", Tanya Zely.

"Kau tahu? Tragedi matinya Yuzumi Wayne Suzuo?", Tanya Suzu.

"Ah... Salah satu pangeran Black Kingdom yang memiliki marga yang sama denganmu. Dia mati di usianya yang ke 13 tahun kan?", Jawab Zely.

"Itu benar... Dan sebenarnya dia itu adalah adik kandungku atau lebih tepatnya kembaranku", Ucap Suzu. Zely terdengar shock mendengarnya.

"EH?! Bagaimana bisa? Tapi Ibu kan tidak melahirkanmu kembar?", Tanya Zely yang masih shock.

"Hah...", Suzu menghela napas. "Sebenarnya, aku dilahirkan kembar... Dan kau tahu? Proses kelahiranku dilakukan secara diam-diam. Saat aku dan Suzuo lahir, terdapat tanda bunga mawar hitam di bahu kirinya yang menandakan bahwa dia anak terkutuk. Ayah menyuruh Ibu kita untuk membuang Suzuo tapi Ibu kita menolak dan memilih untuk mengurusnya secara diam-diam. Suzuo diberi kamar di bawah tanah. Setiap malam, aku serta kedua orang tuaku selalu mengunjungi Suzuo. Pada saat aku dan Suzuo berumur 3 tahun..."

**Flashback**

"Suzu-chan!", Teriak anak laki-laki berumur tiga tahun dengan rambut hitam serta iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Ia berlari menghampiri anak permpuan sebayanya.

"Kenapa Suzuo-kun?", Tanya Suzu kepada anak laki-laki yang ternyata bernama Suzuo.

"Aku punya hadiah punya Suzu-chan... Tapi Suzu-chan tutup mata duyu(ini bukan typo) ya...", Ucap Suzuo. Suzu pun hanya menuruti apa yang Suzuo katakan.

Suzuo pun tampak memasangkan sesuatu ke wajah Suzu. Lalu dia segera mengeluarkan kaca kecil dari balik saku bajunya.

"Sekarang... Suzu-chan boleh buka mata...", Ucap Suzuo. Suzu pun membuka matanya. Suzuo segera memberikan Suzu kaca dan membiarkan Suzu mengambil kaca tersebut lalu berkaca.

"Uwaaaaah! Kileiiii! Arigatou Suzuo-kun!", Ucap Suzu sembari memeluk adiknya itu.

"Douita...", Respon Suzuo sembari membalas pelukan kakaknya. "Jangan sampai topeng itu hilang ya... Dan kalau bica Suzu-chan pake telus topengnya... Janji?", Ucap Suzuo sembari mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya yang dibalas kaitan jari kelingking kakaknya.

"Janji!"

**Flashback: Off**

"...Tapi, pada saat umur Suzuo 10 tahun, dia malah membunuh orang-orang Desa Celena dengan brutal. Lalu, Suzuo pun menghilang. 3 tahun kemudian, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Suzuo sudah menjadi salah satu pangeran Black Kingdom dan aku mendapat misi untuk mencari Suzuo. Dan pada saat itu terjadilah tragedi tersebut dan pembunuhnya adalah...", Ucap Suzu yang menggantung kata-katanya.

"Adalah aku...", Ucap Suzu lemah dan hampir tidak terdengar. Zely yang mendengarnya pun makin shock.

"Dan saat sebelum kematiannya tiba, dia mengutukku... Dia mengutukku agar aku seperti boneka... Yaitu, dengan cara menghilangkan ekspresiku... Hingga saat itu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tersenyum, tertawa, marah, sedih...", Ucap Suzu. Jika dia bisa memakai ekspresinya, mungkin saat ini Suzu sedang tersenyum miris.

Seketika, muncul rasa bersalah di dalam diri Zely.

"A-ano... Maafkan aku Suzu... Aku telah mengingatkanmu akan hal yang begitu menyakitkan...", Ucap Zely dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Takut melihat Suzu.

"Tidak apa-apa... Setelah menceritakan hal tersebut, rasanya bebanku agak sedikit ringan...", Ucap Suzu yang membuat Zely lega.

"Hei kalian! Sampai kapan mau disitu terus!", Teriak Lenka. Tiba-tiba, Ring menjitak kepala Lenka.

"Ittai... Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?!", Protes Lenka sembari mengelu-ngelus kepalanya yang tekena jitakan 'penuh cinta' oleh Ring.

"Kau telah menggagalkan rencana kita, BAKA!", Ucap Ring.

"Sudah! Jangan bertengkar!", Ucap Ritsu sembari berusaha melerai Lenka dan Ring yang tengah adu mulut.

"Jadi... Daritadi, kalian mendengarkan (baca: menguping) kami?", Tanya Zely sembari men-deathglare ke-5 saudaranya beserta para guardiannya.

"Go-gomen...", Ucap mereka semua (min Suzu) secara bersamaan sambil merinding.

"Sudahlah... Yang lalu biarlah berlalu... Kalau rahasiaku sudah diketahui, biarkan sajalah...", Ucap Suzu sembari membuka topengnya. Menampakkan wajah cantiknya. Tanpa dia sadari, mulutnya tertarik ke atas. Membentuk seulas senyum. Dia tersenyum... Tersenyum tulus...

"EH?! Suzu-chan! Kau bisa tersenyum!", Pekik Zely.

"Eh?", Respon Suzu yang menunjukan wajah kaget sembari memegang bibirnya.

"Aku bisa tersenyum? Aku bisa tersenyum!", Pekik Suzu sembari melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

"Hore! Akhirnya Suzu-chan bisa tersenyum!", Ucap Yuki sembari memeluk kaki Suzu yang sudah berhenti melonjak-lonjak.

"Selamat Suzu... Kau sudah terlepas dari kutukan tersebut...", Ucap Mizki sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat Suzu!", Ucap SeeU.

"Syukurlah kau bisa mendapatkan ekspresimu kembali...", Ucap Miki sembari tersenyum hangat.

"KYAAAAA! SUZU-CHAN AKHIRNYA BISA TERSENYUM!", Pekik Lenka sembari melancarkan death hug-nya ke arah Suzu.

"U-ukh... Le-Lenka... S-sesak...", Ucap Suzu dengan terbata-bata. Wajahnya mulai membiru.

"Lenka... Lepaskan Suzu... Dia sudah kehabisan napas", Ucap Gumi sembari sweatdropped.

"Eh? Kyaaaa! Gomen Suzu", Ucap Lenka sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Suzu segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang dia lakukan.

"Selamat ya Suzu...", Ucap Gumi.

"Kau telah mendapatkan ekspresimu kembali... Selamat!", Ucap Ritsu sembari tersenyum.

"Arigatou minna...", Ucap Suzu sembari tersenyum.

**Holy Motel, 05.55**

"Ayo kita berangkat!", Ucap Miku dengan penuh semangat. Mereka semua pun segera keluar dari Motel tersebut. Tentu saja, tidak lupa check out.

**Holy City**

_Fukai fukai mori no oku ni mayoikonda mura no musume_

Para putri dan guardian yang berada di dekat daerah Gereja mulai menyanyikan lagu. Di kejauhan, para putri dan guardian di daerah motel mendengar nyanyian tersebut.

"Hei! Kalian dengar itu?", Seru Luka.

"Aku dengar! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan lirik ini! Kalian tahu kan liriknya?", Tanya Rui. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

_Iroaseta tegami o motte yoru no yataka ni tadoritsuku_

Para putri dan guardian yang berbeda lokasi tersebut dapat merasakan keberadaan mereka satu sama lain. Mereka mulai berinisiatif berlari mencari satu sama lain dan mulai bernyanyi melanjutkan liriknya.

"_Dareka imasenka" __**(MikuLenka)**_

"_Oya oya, okomari desuka?" __**(RinYuki)**_

"_YOUKOSO..." __**(TetoZatsune)**_

"_Fushigi no yakata e..." __**(LukaMizki)**_

"_Ocha o meshiagare" __**(MeikoRing)**_

_Mina mina atsumatte kyakujin wa "Nebumi" o sareru_

"_Demo, koushite au no mo nanika no midori" __**(NeruGumi)**_

"_NARA , PAATII, PAATII!" __**(RuiMiki)**_

'"_Kangei shiyou"'_

"_Hurry, Hurry!" __**(HakuLola)**_

"_WAIN o tsuide" __**(MayuSeeU)**_

"_Kanpai shimashou" __**(KikuRitsu)**_

"_Are you ready?" __**(SuzuMiku)**_

"_Junbi wa ii?" __**(ZelyNeru)**_

'"_Saa, hajimeyou"'_

Mereka saling bertemu... Di sebuah taman... Holy Garden. Mereka saling menatap sebentar... Lalu melanjutkan menyanyi.

_Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT WAIN katate ni sharekonde_

_Hadoyoku yoi ga mawattara tanoshiku natte kichatta?_

_Utaeba odore sawagou ze sui mo amai mo wasurete sa_

_Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Happy night_

_Utage kara ichiya ake "Nanika" ga OKASHII no desu_

_Nemutte okite mita mita karedo ikkou ni asa ga konai no desu_

"_Himitsu o..." __**(SuzuZely)**_

"_Oshiete ageru yo...?" __**(KikuRitsu)**_

"_Tokei o mite goran..." __**(MeikoRing)**_

_Musume wa kowaku nari himitsu no heya ni nigekomu_

_Omotai tobira o aketara soko wa..._

'"_Jesus, jesuS!"'_

_Hitsugi no yama datta_

"_Ara ara..." __**(MayuSeeU)**_

"_Mite shimatta ne..." __**(LukaMizki)**_

"_Danger! dangeR!" __**(HakuLola)**_

"_Kowagaranai de?" __**(TetoZatsune)**_

"_Where are you goinG?" __**(RuiMiki)**_

"_Doko ni yuku no desu?" __**(LenkaYuki)**_

'"_Omachinasai"'_

_Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT daihondoori ni susumu no kai?_

_Koyoi wa dou naru? EndinG subete wa sou, kimi shidai sa_

_Sagase sagase Happy enD junban machigaetara o-wa-ri_

_True enD wa hitsugi iki? Saa, konya mo Bad ∞ End ∞ Night?_

"_Doushitara uchi ni kaereru no kana?" __**(MikuLenkaNeruGumi)**_

"_Butai ga owareba..." __**(RinYukiRuiMiki)**_

"_Kaereru deshou..." __**(TetoZatsuneHakuLola)**_

"_Happy EnD no kagi wa..." __**(LukaMizkiMayuSeeU)**_

"_Doko ni ochiteiru no?" __**(MeikoRingKikuRitsu)**_

"_KIRARI to tsumetaku hikaru kagi..." __**(Suzu)**_

"_...miittsukketa" __**(Zely)**_

_Watashi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT NAIFU katate ni sharekoube_

_Hodoyoku furimawashitara... tanoshiku natte kichatta _

_Nigero! Nigero! Ichimokusan ni! Butai, serifu mo wasurete sa_

_Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni kowashichae Bad ∞ End ∞ Night_

_Kimi ga shuyaku no Crazy nighT KASUTO mo butai mo naku natte_

_Monogatari ga owattara saa, minna de kaerimashou ka_

_Utae odore sawagou ze sui mo wasurete sa_

_Ki ga kurucchau hodo ni tanoshinjae Bad ∞ End ∞ Night_

_Shizuka ni natta heya no naka hakushu o okoru nazo no kage_

"_Koyoi wa yoi butai deshita..." tegami o hirotte naiteita_

**Dark Voice Forest, Black Kingdom**

"Tampaknya mereka sudah saling bertemu...", Ucap pemuda berambut ocean blue Shion Kyle Kaito.

"Ini akan menarik...", Ucap pemuda berambut goldenblonde yang merupakan guardian Kaito Akita Nero.

"Hmmm... Apa kita harus bergerak sekarang?", Tanya pemuda berambut honeyblonde yang diikat ponytail Kagamine Allen Len.

"Kita rundingkan dulu...", Jawab pemuda berambut hitam yang merupakan guardian Len Kagene Rei.

"Kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah...", Ucap pemuda berambut magenta Kasane Ronald Ted.

"Ada yang punya usul?", Tanya pemuda berambut silver yang merupakan guardian dari Ted Honne Dell.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan 'itu' kepada mereka?", Usul gadis (*dibunuh Gakupo*) Ehm... Maksudnya pemuda berambut ungu Kamui Rudd Gakupo.

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan Gakupo-san...", Ucap pemuda berambut cream yang merpakan guardian Gakupo Muyo.

"Aku setuju dengan Gakupo!", Seru pemuda berambut bloody red Shion Rylan Akaito.

"Saya setuju dengan Muyo, usul ini terlalu berlebihan...", Ucap berambut violet yang merupakan guardian Akaito Shion Taito.

"Ayolah Muyo... Taito... Jika kita melakukan 'itu' kepada mereka, itu pasti menyenangkan...", Bujuk pemuda berambut honeyblonde yang dihiasi empat jepit putih kecil di poninya Kagamine Sanders Rinto.

"Hmmm... Lebih baik kita jangan melaksanakan usul itu, ada usul yang lain?", Tanya pemuda berambut hijau lumut yang merupakan guardian Rinto Megpoid Gumiya.

"Bagaimana jika kita memata-matai mereka dulu sebelum menyerang?", Usul pemuda berambut hitam kecokelatan Hiyama Saxon Kiyoteru.

"Aku setuju...", Ucap pemuda berambut putih keabu-abuan dengan ahoge berbentuk 'P' yang merupakan guardian Kiyoteru Utatane Piko.

"Terserah kalian...", Ucap pemuda berambut hitam Shion Scott Zeito.

"Aku sama seperti Zeito...", Ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan guardian Zeito Leon.

"Hn...", Respon pemuda berambut pink VY2 Shaw Yuuma.

"...", Pemuda berambut pirang yang merupakan guadian Yuuma USee, Hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah...", Ucap pemuda berambut oranye Hibiki Sheldon Lui.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?", Tanya pemuda berambut biru keunguan yang merupakan guardian Lui Soune Taya.

"Aku? Setuju saja...", Ucap pemuda berambut hitam Yuzaki Stewart Sutzu.

"Aku sependapat dengan Sutzu...", Ucap pemuda berambut hitam Kazutane Stanly Zelion.

"Jadi? Semua setuju?", Tanya Len. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kita bergerak sekarang!", Ucap Kaito.

**Holy City, Holy Garden**

"Jadi? Tujuan kita selanjutnya kemana?", Tanya Rin.

"Kagami City atau bisa dibilang Mirror City", Jawab Zatsune singkat.

"Lalu? Sekarang kita ngapain?", Tanya Lenka. Para Hime-sama yang lain(minZatsuneSuzuZely) beseta guardiannya(minMayuKikuLola) hanya tersenyum.

"KITA BERSENANG-SENANG!"

**~TBC~**

**Len : GYAAAAAAAAAA! *masih lari-lari***

**Zely : *masih ngejar Len dengan tank***

**Yumi : Lirik lagu yang tadi adalah lagu Bad ∞ End ∞ Night. Jadi, Daripada ngeliat mereka daritadi kejar-kejaran, lebih baik saya bales review**

**Kazutane Zely**

**Arigatou pujiannya... Nanti jika saya ada waktu, ceritanya akan saya panjangkan...**

**Shiroi Karen**

**Mereka akan bertemu pas chapter 6 (sebenernya dari chap 5 udh ketemu sih...). Arigatou atas dukungannya... **

**Yumi : Yosh! Arigatou bagi yang sudah review! Untuk cerita ini, saya menerima flame apapun. Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito Neru x Nero**

** Rin x Len Rui x Rei**

** Teto x Ted Haku x Dell **

** Luka x Gakupo Mayu x Muyo**

** Meiko x Akaito Kiku x Taito**

** Lenka x Rinto Gumi x Gumiya**

** Yuki x Kiyoteru Miki x Piko**

** Zatsune x Zeito Lola x Leon**

** Mizki x Yuuma SeeU x USee**

** Ring x Lui Ritsu x Taya**

** Suzu x Sutzu Zely x Zelion**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Hallo semua! Gomen ya... Saya baru update lagi... Soalnya saya sengaja mau update chapter ini tepat di hari ulang tahun saya... Dan gomen juga chapter ini panjang dengan lirik lagu... Kita langsung cekidot ajah ya...**

**Summary : Di saat genting, para putri beserta para guardiannya, masih bisa bersenang-senang! Sedangkan para pengeran beserta para guardiannya yang mengintai para putri dan para guardiannya masing-masing hanya bisa blushing dan nosebleed. Gimana gak blushing dan nosebleed? Para kaum hawa ini menari dan menyanyi dengan gaya yang 'hot'?!**

**Disclaimer : Sampai Yumi mati pun, Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Voyakiloid bukan milik Yumi. Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan Crypton, Utauloid dan Voyakiloid milik para creator masing-masing. Tapi, cerita serta para OC ini asli milik Yumi.**

**Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**Caution! : Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING! **

**Chapter 5 : Crazy Princess and Guardian!**

"KITA BERSENANG-SENANG!", Teriak para putri beserta guardian (min LenkaMayuKiku)

"Jadi mau lagu apa?", Tanya Yuki dengan semangat.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana lagu remix yang kita buat waktu itu?", Ucap Suzu.

"Ide bagus!", Seru Zely.

"Baiklah! Suzu dan Zely yang ucapkan sihirnya!", Seru (baca: perintah) Ring.

"Ok!", Ucap Suzu dan Zely bersamaan.

"Music! Harlem Shake: **ON!**" (Yumi: Saran lewat! Dengarkan lagu harlem shake pada saat ini!)

_Con los terroristas_

_Ey Shake_

_Ey Shake_

_Ey, Ey, Ey, Ey_

_Shake, Ta, Ta_

Mereka menari-nari di Holy Garden. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Bahkan ada yang sampai memberikan uang. Ya... Tanpa mereka sadari, sebelum menari, Mizki menaruh sebuah tas gendong Yuki yang isinya kosong (Yumi: Kalau kosong ngapain di bawa? Yuki: Terserah Yuki!) untuk tempat uang. Mereka menari dengan lihai. Bahkan, Suzu dan Zely sampai melakukan break dance. Dan juga, tanpa sepengetahuan para putri beserta guardiannya, para pangeran dan para guardian dari kerajaan Black Kingdom memperhatikan mereka sambil blushing dan nosebleed. Gimana gak blushing sm nosebleed? Para kaum hawa ini menari dengan gaya yang 'hot' menurut mereka.

_And do the Harlem Shake_

_Ey Shake, Ey_

_Shake, Shake_

_Ey_

_Shake, Shake, Shake_

_Con los terroristas_

_Ey, Con los terroristas_

_Ey, Ey_

Saat lagu selesai, para penonton bertepuk tangan sambil memasukkan uang ke dalam tas Yuki. Suasana pagi ini sungguh sangat ramai.

"Lagi! Lagi! Lagi!", Teriak para penonton ricuh.

"Baiklah! Lagu ke-dua yang akan kami persembahkan...", Ucap Mizki yang sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya agar dilanjutkan oleh Suzu dan Zely.

"Music! MaBoy: **ON!**" (Yumi: Bagi yang gak tahu lagunya, cari di youtube judulnya 'Sistar-MaBoy' dan kalau bisa baca sambil liat videonya[Gimana caranya?])

_**(Suzu) **__Let's go_

_S.I.S.T.A.R, Sistar_

_Baby stop breaking my heart_

_**(Miku) **__(Oh no)_

_**(Suzu)**__You heard me? No more next time!_

_I hope you got that boy_

_**(Zely) **__Hey girls,__** (Gumi)**__ it's going be alright_

_Hey boys, better make it right_

_Hey girls, we got ya back_

_Got ya back_

_Got got got got ya back_

_**(Miku) **__Malhaji anhado alsu itda haetjanha_

_**(Neru) **__Naemam eotteonji neon algo itgeji_

_**(Rin) **__Geuraeseo mitgo chamgo gidaryeotji_

_**(Rui) **__Honja duji angetdago haetjanha_

_**(Teto) **__Yaksok haesseotji songarak georeotji_

_**(Haku) **__Geureonde wae tto geojitmareul hae_

_**(Luka) **__Saranghanda neun mal geuri eoryeobni_

_**(Mayu) **__Hanmadi marimyeon dwenengeol_

_**(Meiko)**__Neo jakku byeonhaega, nado ijen jogeum jicyeo ga oh~_

_**(Kiku) **__Sigani galsurok deo moreugesseo_

_**(Lenka) **__Joha jilsurok naneun deo apeunde_

_**(Yuki) **__(Why you tripping boy)_

_**(Miki) **__Nal jom barabwa_

Saat ini, para pangeran beserta guardiannya tengah blushing berat. Bahkan, saking merahnya, susah banget ngebedain muka sama rambut bloody red-nya Akaito. Bahkan, mereka semua sudah nosebleed parah. Di bagian selanjutnya, nosebleed-nya makin parah karena ngeliat tarian 'hot' dari sang kaum hawa.

_**(All) **__Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_

_Niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_

_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_

_Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara_

_Don't let me down boy_

_**(Suzu) **__Uh neo ttaemune naega michyeo_

_Why ya trying play games with me?_

_Neoro inhae haruedo naneun myeot beonssik up & down_

_**(Zely) **__Don't let me down nan ureo maeil bam_

_**(Zatsune) **__(No no)_

_**(Zely) **__Stop breaking my heart_

_Neoneun nae gibundo moreugo nun dollyeo_

_**(Gumi) **__I got what you looking for_

_Han nun paljima ige nae majimak gyeonggo_

_**(Lola) **__(Oh no)_

_**(Gumi) **__This going be a last time_

_**(Zatsune) **__Saranghanda neun mal geuri eoryeobni_

_**(Lola) **__Hanmadi marimyeon dwenengeol_

_**(Mizki) **__Neo jakku byeonhaega, nado ijen jogeum jicyeo ga oh~_

_**(SeeU) **__Sigani galsurok deo moreugesseo_

_**(Ring) **__Joha jilsurok naneun deo apeunde_

_**(Ritsu) **__(Why you tripping boy)_

_**(Miku) **__Nal jom barabwa_

_**(All) **__Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_

_Niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_

_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_

_Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara_

_Don't let me down boy_

_**(NeruLukaMayuMeiko) **__Woo boy~ deo joha jilsurok_

_**(RinKikuLenkaGumi) **__Woo boy~ apeun nae mameul ani neo_

_**(RuiYukiMikiZatsune) **__Nae mame jakeun soksagim_

_**(TetoLolaMizki) **__Ttaeron nareul boneun ddatteuthan nungil_

_**(HakuSeeU) **__Geugeo hanimyeon dwe, ojik neoman wonhae_

_**(RingRitsu) **__Ajikdo neoman naemam moreujanha_

_**(All) **__Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_

_Niga museun sarangeul ara, nae mam man apa_

_Oh ma boy~ oh ma boy~ baby_

_Niga eotteoke nae mameul ara_

_Don't let me down boy_

_**(SuzuZely) **__Ma Boy_

"Terimakasih semuanya!", Ucap para putri beserta guardian.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasih, kami akan menyanyikan satu lagu khusus menghibur para penonton!", Ucap Ritsu.

**Di tempat para pangeran beserta guardiannya...**

"Ukh... Aku tidak bisa berhenti mimisan...", Keluh Rinto.

"Sudahlah... Mereka sudah selesai melakukan konser...", Ucap Zelion sembari mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan daun (?) (Yumi: Kalau pake tisu, sapu tangan, atau lap udah terlalu mainstream *digorok*)

"Tidak... Masih akan berlanjut...", Ucap Sutzu yang tengah blushing berat serta nosebleed parah. Para pangeran beserta guardiannya hanya bisa tepar di tempat.

**Back to hime-sama and their guardians...**

"Music! Shota Shota Burning Night: **ON!**", Ucap Suzu dan Zely yang mengucapkan mantra. Seketika, Para Ouji-sama beserta para guardiannya pundung di tempat. Gimana gak pundung? Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka semua itu Shota! Kecuali Taito sama Zeito yang gak pundung karena wajah mereka yang 'ganteng dan yandere' itu. Sedangkan saudara beda pangkat mereka? Akaito dan Kaito tetap pundung karena muka mereka mirip perempuan walaupun badan mereka 'sispack' (Yumi: Bener gak nulisnya?). Sedangkan Gakupo dan Ted? Orang satu ini memang gak shota tapi dia sering dianggap wanita, jadi ikutan pundung. Kalau Muyo? Dia memang yandere tapi dia itu shota akut, jadi pundung sambil motong-motong ranting pohon dengan kapak miliknya. Kalau Nero, Len, Rei, Rinto, Gumiya, Kiyoteru, Piko, Leon, Yuma, USee, Lui, dan Taya yang memang shota 'akut' langsung pundung sambil ngorek-ngorek tanah pake ranting yang jatuh. Serta Suzu dan Zelion? Mereka tetap stay cool walaupun di dalam hati mereka pundung.

Nada-nada dan alunan musik mulai bermain. Menunjukkan tanda-tanda lagu akan dimulai. Para Ouji-sama dan guardiannya yang asalnya sedang ber-pundung-ria (minTaitoZeito) mulai mengamati para Hime-sama beserta guardiannya. (Yumi: Pada saat ini dengerin lagu Kagamine Len-Shota Shota Burning Night)

_Shota Shota Burning Night __**(MikuNeru)**_

_Motomeru hodo ni takamaru omoi __**(RinRui)**_

_Hi wo tsuketa no ha anata __**(TetoHaku)**_

_Dareyori chikaku mitsumeru hitomi __**(LukaMayu)**_

_Taikutsu na hibi Good Bye __**(MeikoKiku)**_

_Jounetsu no umi de oboretai __**(LenkaGumi)**_

_Futari dake no sekai no naka de __**(YukiMiki)**_

_(Come on! Hey!) __**(ZatsuneLola)**_

Seketika, wajah para Ouji-sama beserta guardiannya ini mulai blushing dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan merah lagi. Ya! Mereke nosebleed lagi! (Yumi: Gak akan kehabisan darah emang?). Gimana gak blushing sama nosebleed? Kalau para Hime-sama dan guardiannya nari dan menyanyi dengan gaya 'Oh-so-cute'. Bahkan, yang pada tsundere sama yang yandere ajah nari dengan imutnya!

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Hageshiku moeru tamashii_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Subete ha anata no tame yo_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara _

_Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER!_

_Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love You!_

_Forever!_

_Ayaui hodo ni kasanaru toiki __**(MizkiSeeU)**_

_HEART ni fureta anata __**(RingRitsu)**_

_Sosoida ai de fureta kuchibiru doukasan no nai DYNAMITE __**(SuzuZely)**_

_Shin ai no sora wo tondeyuku toki wo koeta rakuen he yukou (Come on! Hey!) __**(MikuNeruRinRuiTetoHakuLukaMayuMeikoKikuLenka)**_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Kienai ai no honoo de_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Subete wo moyashi tsukusuwa_

_Nani mo ka mo wo nugisutetara_

_Osaerarenai shougeki no FEVER!_

_Kasoku suru Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you!_

_Only you!_

_Kanjita koto nai ryouiki he konya futari ittemiyou yo... (Come on! Hey!) __**(GumiYukiMikiZatsuneLolaMizkiSeeURingRitsuSuzuZely )**_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Hageshiku moeru tamashii_

_Shota Shota Burning Night_

_Subete ha anata no tame yo_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimetara_

_Mitasareteku saikou no FEVER!_

_Tomaranai Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you!_

_Forever!_

_Love you! Love you! Love you! Love you!_

_Only you!_

PROK! PROK! PROK!

Tepukan riuh seolah menggema di telinga para Putri beserta guardian mereka. Bahkan, tas Yuki pun penuh dengan uang.

"Arigatou telah menonton pertunjukan kami!", Ucap para Putri dengan kompak.

"Dan arigatou juga telah bersedia menyisihkan kami uang! Semoga Kami-Sama memberkati kalian semua!", Ucap para guardian.

Para penonton pun bubar. Orang-orang kembali melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

"Ah... Terimakasih atas pinjaman kantongmu Yuki-chan... Biar aku saja yang bawa kantongmu... Ini agak berat", Ucap Mizki.

"Nandemonai! Aku kuat kok Mizki-chan!", Ucap Yuki sembari mengambil tas-nya dari tangan Mizki.

"Kau yakin?", Tanya Mizki. Yuki hanya mengangguk mantap. Dan Mizki pun hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah...", Ucap Mizki. Yuki pun tersenyum cerah bagaikan matahari. Bahkan, para Hime-sama beserta guardiannya harus menutup matanya karena saking silaunya senyuman Yuki (*Yumi digebug Yuki dan Kiyoteru lalu Yuki pergi* Yumi: Kenapa Kiyoteru ikutan?! Kiyoteru: Dia kan orang yang kusukai! Yumi: PEDOFIL!)

"... Mereka, mengawasi kita...", Ucap Suzu pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Ya... Aku juga merasakannya...", Ucap Zely.

"Kita harus segera pergi ke Kagami City...", Ucap Mayu.

"Jadi? Jalan yang harus kita lewati ke mana?", Tanya Meiko.

"Kita harus melewati Kagami Forest untuk sampai ke Kagami City", Balas Kiku.

"Baiklah... Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita pergi!", Ucap Yuki dengan semangat. Yang lain hanya bisa sweatdropped. Lalu, mereka semua pun mulai pergi ke Kagami Forest.

**Tempat para Pangeran dan Guardiannya...**

"Tampaknya... Anak itu menyadari keberadaan kita...", Ucap Sutzu dengan smirk-nya.

"Ya... Teman dekatnya juga menyadarinya...", Ucap Zelion.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?", Tanya Akaito.

"Yuzumi Wyse Suzu dan Kazutane Aryss Zely", Balas Sutzu.

"Lebih baik kita ikuti mereka...", Ucap Kiyoteru. Yang lain pun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mulai mengikuti para Putri dan guardiannya.

**Holy City, Holy Bridge**

"Inilah perbatasan antara Holy City dengan Kagami Forest", Ucap Gumi.

"Jadi kita harus melewati jembatan dulu?", Tanya Luka.

"Ya! Itu benar!", Jawab Ritsu.

"... Semuanya...", Ucap Suzu sembari memakai topengnya. Yang lain pun menoleh ke arah Suzu.

"Ada apa Suzu-chan?", Tanya Miki.

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini...", Jawab Suzu. Yang lain pun segera mengambil posisi kuda-kuda.

"SEKARANG! LARI!", Teriak Suzu sembari berlari menyusuri jembatan diikuti yang lain.

**Disisi lain...**

"Mereka kabur!", Ucap Gumiya.

"Kita bergerak! SEKARANG!", Perintah Suzuo yang mulai bergerak diikuti yang lain. Para Pangeran beserta guardiannya mulai menghadang para Putri dan guardiannya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, Hime-sama..."

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Sekali lagi gomen ya kalau chapter ini panjang sama lirik lagu... Sebelumnya, Yumi mau balas review dulu...**

**Shiroi Karen**

**Saya adalah Putri Mimpi dan saya akan mendatangi mimpi anda...#plak!**

**Lupakan yang di atas! Maksud 'itu' memang mengandung unsur mesum kok... (Hebat! Anda bisa mengetahui maksudnya...)**

**Ini sudah update!**

**Yamine Alice**

**Jangan bunuh aku!#Plak!**

**Arigatou atas pujiannya~~~ :)**

**Mugi-pyon**

**Ah... Makasih telah memberi tau saya... Saya gak tahu soalnya dapet tuh senjata dari game VHH...**

**Shiyoko Miki-chan**

**Hohoho... Saya sengaja membuat mereka cepat bertemu biar greget (?)**

**Arigatou atas support-nya**

**clover 4 leaves**

**Arigatou atas support-nya... Gomen gak bisa update kilat...**

**Yumi : Arigatou ya bagi yang sudah review… Akhir kata,**

**Review Please**


	6. Chapter 6

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Miku x Kaito Neru x Nero**

** Rin x Len Rui x Rei**

** Teto x Ted Haku x Dell **

** Luka x Gakupo Mayu x Muyo**

** Meiko x Akaito Kiku x Taito**

** Lenka x Rinto Gumi x Gumiya**

** Yuki x Kiyoteru Miki x Piko**

** Zatsune x Zeito Lola x Leon**

** Mizki x Yuuma SeeU x USee**

** Ring x Lui Ritsu x Taya**

** Suzu x Sutzu Zely x Zelion**

**Summary : Di saat para putri dan guardiannya kabur, para pangeran beserta guardiannya menghadang mereka. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Hallo semua! Gomen ya... Saya baru update lagi... Saya sibuk -.-**

** Yosh! Dari pada banyak bacot meningan langsung cekidot!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Voyakiloid bukan milik saya, Zely dan Zelion punya Yamine Alice, tapi para OC juga cerita ini asli milik saya**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 6. They Come**

**Holy Brigde**

**Normal POV**

"Kalian tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, Hime-sama...", Ucap para Pangeran beserta guardiannya.

"Cih! Sialan!", Zely berdecih kesal.

"Ah... Tampaknya anda mencari masalah Nona Ayrss...", Ucap Zelion sembari menyeringai.

"Ya! Aku memang mencari masalah Tuan Stanly...", Balas Zely dengan nada menantang.

"Tampaknya kita tidak punya pilihan lain...", Ucap Neru.

"Maksud Neru onee-chan apa?", Tanya Yuki.

"Yuki... Maksud Neru onee-chan adalah kita harus bertarung melawan mereka semua...", Jawab Haku.

"Yuki-chan! Pergilah dengan kekuatan telepatimu!", Seru Miki.

"Tapi Yuki ingin ikut bertarung! Yuki gak mau ngerepotin Miki-chan terus!", Balas Yuki sembari berteriak keras.

"Justru karena itu! Jika Yuki-chan tidak pergi, aku yang repot!", Ucap Miki. Yuki hanya diam. Di dalam hatinya, dia merasa bila omongan Miki benar. Jika dirinya terluka, maka Miki yang akan repot. Dia tak hanya merepotkan Miki, Tapi dia juga akan merepotkan saudara-saudanya yang lain juga guardian-guardiannya.

"Baiklah... Yuki-chan akan pergi...", Ucap Yuki dengan nada sedih. Miki hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"WEAPON! MAGIC HOPE STICK!", Yuki membacakan sebuah mantra. Dan tiba-tiba, muncullah sebuah tongkat dengan gagangnya yang berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran seperti tanaman yang merambat berwarna hijau lalu ujungnya berbentuk hati dengan sebuah permata putih di tengahnya. Lalu, tongkat tersebut ia angkat sembari berkata, "I wish, I go to Kagami Forest, NOW!", Tiba-tiba, di tanah yang dipijaki Yuki, muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir putih dengan simbol hati.

"Miki-chan! Berjuang ya!", Itulah yang dikatakan Yuki sebelum muncul cahaya putih muncul dari lingkaran sihir buatannya. Cahaya tersebut semakin lama semakin menutupi tubuh Yuki lalu menghilang.

'Tentu saja, Yuki-hime...', Batin Miki.

"Grrr... Sialan!", Geram Piko. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda dengan rambut cokelat kehitaman menepuk pundaknya.

"Biarkan aku yang mengejar gadis tengil itu...", Ucap pemuda yang menepuk Piko yang ternyata adalah Kiyoteru.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?", Tanya Piko.

"Tentu saja...", Jawab Kiyoteru.

"Teleport! To Kagami Forest!", Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran hitam dengan simbol hexagon di tanah yang dipijaki Kiyoteru. Lingkaran tersebut menghisap Kiyoteru hingga Kiyoteru tidak terlihat. Hal tersebut hanya diketahui oleh Piko.

"Teman-teman! Keluarkan senjata kalian masing-masing!", Seru Mayu.

"Hei! Mayu! Bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan senjata?", Tanya Luka.

"Luka? Kau lupa caranya?", Tanya Mizki.

"Ah iya... Aku lupa... Miku, Rin, Teto, Luka, Meiko lupa ingatan...", Ucap Mayu.

"Ehm... apakah kalian ber-5 tahu senjata kalian masing-masing?", Tanya Kiku. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Caranya gampang, cuman ucapkan weapon lalu ucapkan nama senjata kalian", Ucap Kiku singkat. Yang diberi tahu hanya ngangguk-ngangguk disco (?)

"Hei! Kalian! Sudah siap bertarung gak sih?", Tanya Rinto yang tampaknya sudah kesal menunggu.

"Sabar SHOTA boy!", Ucap Lenka yang marah dengan penekanan kata 'SHOTA'. Sedangkan yang dibilang 'SHOTA' hanya berdecak kesal dan tetap stay cool tapi padahal di dalam hatinya lagi pundung dengan background badai dan petir.

"Hei! Lebih baik kalian tentukan lawan kalian saja dulu...", Saran Zatsune yang juga agak kesal karena tadi Rinto gak sabaran.

"Baiklah... Arigatou atas sarannya, Nona Michel...", Ucap Zeito sembari tersenyum sinis.

"Douitashimashite, Tuan Scott", Balas Zatsune tak kalah sinis.

"Lebih baik kita keluarkan senjata kita sekarang", Ucap Mayu.

Miku,"WEAPON! IMPERIAL SWORD!"

Neru,"WEAPON! SUMMER STAFF!"

Rin,"WEAPON! WARLOCK STAFF!"

Rui,"WEAPON! ENFORCED CROSSBOW!"

Teto,"WEAPON! GOLDEN STAFF!"

Haku,"WEAPON! MAGIC ICE STICK!"

Luka,"WEAPON! DRAGON SLAYER!"

Mayu,"WEAPON! BATTLE AXE!"

Meiko,"WEAPON! DRAGON BLADE!"

Kiku,"WEAPON! BLOODY KNIFE!"

Lenka,"WEAPON! FIRE STAFF!"

Gumi,"WEAPON! MAGIC EARTH STICK!"

Miki,"WEAPON! AUTUMN STAFF!"

Zatsune,"WEAPON! BLOODY BLADE!"

Lola,"WEAPON! CRUSHER!"

Mizki,"WEAPON! SPRING KATANA!"

SeeU,"WEAPON! MAGIC NEKO STICK!"

Ring,"WEAPON! WINTER AQUAMARINE!"

Ritsu,"WEAPON! VIOLIN!"

"Kau tidak mengeluarkan senjata Suzu?", Tanya Zely.

"Bertarung dengan tangan kosong pun sudah cukup", Jawab Suzu.

"Pemikiran kita memang sejalan...", Ucap Zely.

"Hei Miku!", Rin berbisik ke arah Miku.

"Ada apa?", Tanya Miku.

"Kita kan belum pernah bertarung", Jawab Rin.

"Ah... Iya benar juga...", Ucap Miku.

"Jadi bagaimana ini?", Tanya Teto yang mendengarkan perkataan Miku dan Rin.

"Kita harus apa?", Tanya Luka yang ternyata juga mendengar.

"Kita ikuti saja alur permainan ini...", Usul Meiko yang juga mendengar. Yang lain hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah kalian sudah menentukan lawan kalian?", Tanya Ritsu.

"Sudah!", Jawab para Ouji-sama beserta guardiannya.

"Kalian berpencarlah... Kami yang akan mendatangi kalian...", Ucap Taya.

"Teman-teman...", Ucap Zely.

"Kita berpencar...", Zely menggantungkan kata-katanya. Dia segera memasang posisi kuda-kuda diikuti yang lain. "SEKARANG!", Dan para Hime-sama beserta guardiannya segera berpencar.

"SEKARANG SEMUANYA!", Ucap Zelion. Yang lain pun segera melakukan sihir telepati. Siapa saja yang akan menjadi lawan para Hime-sama?

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Sekali lagi gomen ya kalau chapter ini pendek... Sebagai gantinya, saya akan update chapter 7 besok! Sebelumnya, Yumi mau balas review dulu...**

**Shiroi Karen**

**Tenang saja Shiroi-san... Saya juga fujoshi kok... Gomen ya gak bisa update cepet...**

**Chang Mui Lie**

**Ini sdh update! :)**

**allen0407**

**Ini sdh update allen-san!**

**clover 4 leaves**

**Tujuan para hime-sama dan guardiannya itu untuk membalas dendam..**

**Arigatou atas dukungannya!**

**Yamato Haruka**

**Hehehe... Saya sengaja mempercepat pertemuan mereka... Soalnya saya sudah merencanakan sesuatu... *smirk***

**EdogawaCiel**

**Biar greget xD**

**ZuMiSa Kahyuci**

**Arigatou atas dukungannya!**

**Yumi : Arigatou ya bagi yang sudah nge-review... Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

GAME OF LOVE

**Author : Usagi Yumi**

**Pairing : Pasti udah pada tau**

**Summary : Para Hime-sama dan guardiannya, akan bertarung melawan para Ouji-sama dan guardiannya. Kira-kira, siapa lawan mereka?**

**Author's Teritory**

**Yumi : Hallo minna! Karena saya lagi males nge-bacot terus kita langsung ajah cekidot!**

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Voyakiloid bukan milik saya, Zely dan Zelion punya Yamine Alice, tapi para OC juga cerita ini asli milik saya**

**WARNING**

**Gaje, Abal, OOT, OOC (maybe?), aneh, typo, dll.**

**CAUTION**

**Jika ada sesuatu hal yang menimpa diri anda seperti terkena sakit kepala, sakit perut, sakit jiwa (?), tumor otak (?) dll, tolong hentikan membaca cerita ini dan hubungi dokter (readers : Emangnya apaan?)**

**HAPPY READING **

**Chapter 7. Hatsune Michaela Miku VS Shion Kyle Kaito And Akita Neru VS Akita Nero**

**Holy Bridge**

"SEKARANG!"

**Miku POV**

Aku segera berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku ingin segera kabur dari sini. Aku takut. Aku belum pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Ukh... Kenapa Mikuo nii-san malah ngasih game yang aneh kayak gini sih?

Saat aku sedang berlari, tiba-tiba aku menabrak sesuatu benda dan otomatis aku terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk.

BRUK!

"Ukh... Ittai...", Aku meringis kesakitan. Kepalaku tertunduk dan mataku terpejam menahan rasa sakit.

"Kau adalah lawanku Nona Michaela...", Ucap benda yang ternyata adalah orang yang aku tabrak. Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut ocean blue dengan iris berwarna senada dengan rambutnya tengah menatapku.

"Uhm... Anda... Shion Kyle Kaito?", Tanyaku.

"Tebakan anda benar sekali Nona Michaela...", Jawabnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Membuat dia semakin tampak dewasa dan tampan. Eh? Kenapa wajahku panas? Aduh... Miku... Sadarlah! Dia itu musuhmu!

Aku segera bangkit dari posisi dudukku dan mengambil pedangku yang sempat terjatuh. Aku segera memasang posisi kuda-kuda dan menggegam pedangku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menarik napasku lalu menghebuskannya. Mencoba menenangkan diriku dan menguatkan mentalku.

"Hmmm... Sebegitu niatnya kau bertarung denganku?", Tanya Kaito. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau bahkan tampak seperti tidak pernah memegang sebuah pedang", Ucapnya lagi. Ucapannya itu, cukup membangkitkan emosiku.

"Dugaanmu memang benar Tuan Kyle... Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah!", Ucapku dengan lantang. Terdengar seperti menantangnya. Dia... Menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kau keluarkan senjatamu!", Ucapku lagi.

"Huh! Aku lebih mengandalkan sihir daripada senjata...", Balasnya. Tiba-tiba, di belakang tubuh pemuda tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan 'Hatsune Michaela Miku VS Shion Kyle Kaito'. Mungkin tulisan tersebut hanya terlihat olehku, Rin, Teto, Luka, dan Meiko. Dan diatas kepala pemuda menyebalkan tersebut terdapat sebuah bar MP dan HP serta pangkat pemuda itu... WHAT?! Captain Class 5?! Sedangkan aku? Aku melirik ke atas kepalaku. Dan pangkatku... ARGHHH! Masih Private Cadet!

"Dan kau tidak akan menang dariku. Ingat itu!", Ucapnya lagi. Cukup! Aku sudah naik pitam!

"Cih! BEDEBAH KAU!", Aku segera berlari kearahnya lalu mengayunkan pedangku. Dia menghindar dengan cara mundur ke belakang.

"Bahkan kau belum tau cara memainkan pedang yang benar", Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek. Arghhhh! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Cih!", Aku hanya berdecih dan meludah kearahnya.

"Hei! Nona Michaela! Apakah kau pernah diajarkan sopan santun?", Tanyanya.

"Aku memang tahu sopan santun, tapi mungkin sopan santun itu tidak berlaku bagi orang sepertimu!", Ucapku sembari menusuknya. Tapi, sayangnya dia menghindar dengan cara bergeser ke arah kiri.

"Grrrrr...", Aku hanya menggeram kesal. Dan... DIA MALAH TERTAWA!

"Hahahaha...", Dia tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, huh?", Ucapku dengan kesal.

"Hahaha... Gomen gomen... Kau lucu sekali... Hahaha", Jawabnya. Ukh... Kok aku berdebar-debar sih?

"Grrrrr... BERHENTI MENGGODAKU!", Aku berteriak dengan keras. Membuat dia menutup telinganya. Hahaha... Rasakan itu!

"Ukh... Kau itu teriak keras sekali sih... Bisa-bisa aku tuli...", Ucapnya sembari mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang mungkin kesakitan.

"Hahahahaha... Rasakan itu! Hahahahaha...", Ucapku tertawa puas. Dia hanya berdecak kesal.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pertarungannya", Ucapnya. Aku segera memasang posisi kuda-kuda dan menggenggam pedangku dengan erat lalu berlari kearahnya.

"HYAAAAA!", Aku mengayunkan pedangku. Atas, Bawah, Kiri, Kanan. Aku menyerangnya dengan membabi buta. Tapi, dia selalu berhasil menghindari seranganku. Tiba-tiba, aku ingat perkataan Neru tentang clan The Vocal. Lalu, aku melirik ke arah dedaunan yang sedang berguguran.

"Aaaaaaa~~~ Oh... Leaf... Make cuts on his left cheek~~~", Aku bernyanyi dan tiba-tiba, salah satu daun yang berguguran menggores pipi Kaito hingga berdarah. Kaito sempat kaget lalu memegang pipi kirinya. Tapi, pada akhinya dia tersenyum mengejek.

"He? Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?", Tanya Kaito dengan nada mengejek. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan menggeram kesal.

"Aaaaaaa~~~ Oh... Leaf... Make cuts on his right hand~~~", Aku pun bernyanyi lagi dengan lebih keras dan tiba-tiba, 5 buah daun menggores telapak tangan Kaito. Kaito hanya diam tak melawan. Dia hanya membiarkan daun-daun menyayat telapak tangannya. Dan luka yang dihasilkan kali ini lebih panjang dan dalam.

"... Masih kurang ...", Ucapnya sambil menatap luka di telapak tangannya. Darah segar mengalir deras keluar dari telapak tangannya. Aku membatu. Jujur, Aku takut sekali dengan darah(Yumi : Mirip kayak temen Yumi). Setiap melihat darah, aku selalu merasa pusing.

"Ukh...", Aku merintih. Tanganku refleks memegang kepalaku. Aku membiarkan pedangku jatuh ke tanah.

TRANG!

Pusing... Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku pun jatuh terduduk. Sakit... Ini sakit sekali!

Sakit, bersalah, takut, senang, malu, geram, kesal, sedih. Semua perasaan itu... Tercampur menjadi satu.

Sakit. Kepalaku sakit saat melihat darah mengalir deras keluar dari telapak tangan Kaito.

Bersalah. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah melukai orang.

Takut. Aku takut melihat darah.

Senang. Aku senang dekat dengan Kaito.

Malu. Aku malu setiap melihat iris ocean blue milik Kaito.

Geram. Aku geram karena karena Kaito selalu mengejekku.

Kesal. Aku kesal karena Kaito terlalu merendahkanku.

Sedih. Aku sedih karena Kaito adalah musuhku!

Ukh... Apakah ini yang namanya suka terhadap seseorang? Setiap dekat dengannya, jantung kita selalu berdebar kencang? Setiap dekat dengannya, wajah kita selalu memerah? Dan kita tak tega melukai hatinya? Tapi... Sepertinya... Aku tidak menyukainya.

Tidak! Lebih tepatnya... Aku mencintainya...

Shion Kyle Kaito... Cinta pertamaku, sekaligus musuhku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa cinta pertamaku ada di dunia game sih? Dan kenapa Kaito adalah musuhku? Kenapa? Kenapa?!

Pertanyaan tersebut terus terngiang di kepalaku. Membuat kepalaku semakin pusing.

"AKHHHHHHHH!", Aku berteriak kesakitan. Wajahku terasa panas. Badanku lemas. Aku jatuh terlentang. Nafasku tidak beraturan. Kepalaku terus berdenyut-denyut (?). Aku refleks memejamkan mataku. Menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalaku. Arghhhh! Aku bodoh sekali! Harusnya aku tidak melihat darahnya! Harusnya aku tidak melukainya! Miku kau bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

CRASH!

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan suatu benda dingin di pipiku. Benda yang membuat pipiku tergores. Aku merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari pipiku. Mungkin, itu adalah darahku.

**Kaito POV**

Hatsune Michaela Miku... Fufufu... Tampaknya dia sangat menarik. Suara yang indah dan merdu saat dia bernyanyi. Wajahnya yang memerah sungguh manis. Suara geramannya dan wajah kesalnya sungguh lucu. Ambisinya untuk membunuhku membuatku senang. Semuanya... Aku suka!

Entah kenapa, saat dia menabrakku, aku menjadi berdebar-debar. Apakah ini yang disebut perasaan suka? Apa ini yang disebut perasaan cinta? Hahaha... Yang benar saja? Seorang Pangeran kegelapan menyukai seorang Putri cahaya? Hahaha... Itu sangat lucu!

Tapi... Itulah kenyataannya!

Aku mencintai seorang gadis yang berasal dari White Kingdom. Kerajaan yang telah dihancurkan olehku, saudara-saudaraku, guardianku, juga guardian saudara-saudaraku. Entah kenapa aku bisa terpikat dengan gadis ini.

Tapi, sekarang aku marah! Aku marah dengannya!

Dia... Telah melukai pipi kiriku! Dia juga telah menyayat telapak tangan kananku! Darah segar mengalir dari pipi dan telapak tanganku.

"... Masih kurang ...", Ucapku sembari melihat darah yang mengalir deras di telapak tanganku. Aku ingin sekali membalas dendam. Aku terus melamun menatap tanganku hingga jeritan seorang gadis mengagetkanku.

"AKHHHHHHHH!", Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan melihat Miku sedang menjerit kesakitan lalu jatuh terlentang. Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa Miku jatuh tetapi aku harus memanfaat kesempatan ini. Dia harus mendapat luka(Luka: Apa?|Yumi: Bukan manggil lu!) yang sama sepertiku.

"WEAPON! ICE BLADE!", Aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba, digenggaman tanganku muncul aura hitam dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, aura hitam tersebut menghilang digantikan dengan munculnya sebuah pedang. Aku lalu berjalan mendekati Miku, dan mengayunkan pedangku.

CRASH!

Sebuah luka goresan kecil terpampang di pipi kanan Miku. Darah segar mengalir dari pipinya.

"Eh?", Setelah aku lihat wajah Miku, Wajah Miku merah. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Badannya terkulai lemas. Entah mengapa aku merasa khawatir dan pipiku memanas. Tunggu? Memanas? Arghhhh! Masa aku blushing sih?

Aku berinisiatif menaruh punggung tanganku di dahi Miku. Miku lalu membuka matanya dan kaget karena aku menaruh punggung tanganku di dahinya.

"Kau sakit", Ucapku singkat lalu menggendong Miku ala bridal style.

"KYAAAAAAA!", Miku berteriak sambi memejamkan matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku. Mungkin dia kaget dan takut jatuh. Aku segera membawanya ke pohon terdekat (?). Aku duduk di pohon tersebut dan mengubah posisi Miku menjadi duduk di pahaku. Lenganku melingkar di pinggang Miku dan lengan Miku masih melingkar di leherku. Aku melihat mata Miku terbuka dan kaget melihat wajahku yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Tiba-tiba, Miku menundukan kepalanya.

"Hiks... Hiks...", Aku bisa mendengar suara isakan Miku. Tunggu! Isakan? Miku menangis?

"Hiks... Hiks... Gomen... Hiks... Hiks...", Miku berkata di sela-sela isakannya. Dia minta maaf? Untuk apa?

"Hiks... Gomen... Telah melukaimu... Hiks...", Ucapnya lagi di sela-sela isakannya. Beberapa bulir air matanya jatuh membasahi celanaku. Aku mengangkat wajahnya menggunakan tangan kiriku lalu menghapus air matanya.

"Ssshhhhh... Kau tidak perlu minta maaf... Sebagai musuh tidak ada salahnya untuk saling menyerang kan?", Aku berusaha menenangkannya. Selang beberapa menit dia berhenti menangis. Lalu mendongakan kepalanya. Dia... Tersenyum. Arghhhhhh! Aku ingin sekali mencium bibirnya! Tapi aku masih bisa menahannya.

Aku menatap luka di goresan di pipinya. Tanpa basa-basi, aku menjilat luka di pipinya.

"K-Kaito? A-apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanyanya dengan sedikit tergagap. Mungkin dia kaget atas perlakuanku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan terus menjilati lukanya.

"Ukhhh...", Dia merintih kesakitan. Mungkin perih.

"Ya! Pendarahannya sudah berhenti!", Ucapku senang.

"Arigatou... Kaito-kun...", Ucapnya. Tunggu? Kaito? Kyaaaa! Jantungku berdebar-debar. Kenapa aku merasa senang saat Miku memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?

"Douitashimashite... Miku-chan...", Balasku. Ah... Senangnya bisa memanggil Miku dengan nama kecilnya...

Tiba-tiba, Miku melihat ke arah tangan kananku yang sedang merangkul pinggangnya. Ah, Gawat! Darahnya menganai baju Miku! Aku menatap Miku yang tengah membatu. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Miku? Kau takut darah?", Aku bertanya. Dia menunduk. Lalu mengangguk kecil. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya.

"Gomen telah mengotori bajumu Miku...", Ucapku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Kaito... Aku bisa mencucinya nanti...", Ucap Miku sembari tersenyum manis. Mukanya tidak merah lagi. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur. Tampaknya dia sudah sembuh.

Tiba-tiba, Miku menggenggam tangan kananku lalu mengambil daun yang jatuh di sebelahnya. Dia lalu menaruh daun tersebut di telapak tanganku yang terluka lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Aaaaaaa~~~ Oh... Leaf... Please heal him~~~"

Tiba-tiba, daun yang berada di telapak tanganku membusuk. Miku lalu membuang daun itu. Aku melihat tanganku. SEMBUH TOTAL!

"Arigatou Miku...", Ucapku.

"Douitashimashite Kaito!", Ucapnya sembari tersenyum manis. Cukup! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!

Aku segera mencondongkan kepalaku. Miku hanya kebingungan. Lalu, aku mencium bibir Miku. Tubuh Miku bergetar. Mungkin dia shock. Aku segera melumat bibir Miku dengan lembut. Miku hanya diam membatu.

Bibirnya... Begitu lembut dan manis. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, aku menjauhkan bibirku. Aku menatap wajah Miku yang tengah blushing berat. Ah... Manisnya.

Miku tiba-tiba berdiri dari pangkuanku. Aku hanya mengikuti Miku, yaitu ikut berdiri. Aku melihat Miku sedang memegang bibirnya.

"Itu... First Kiss ku...", Ucapnya pelan.

"Gomen Miku...", Ucapku sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaito...", Ucapnya. Aku kembali mendongakan kepalaku. Aku melihat Miku sedang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kalah Miku... Lain kali, sebelum melawanku, latihan dulu ya...", Ucapku sembari menepuk kepalanya. Miku hanya blushing dengan perlakuanku ini. Aku segera mengecup dahi Miku lalu mengucapkan mantra,"TELEPORT! TO BLACK KINGDOM!". Tiba-tiba, di tanah yang ku pijak, muncul lingkaran hitam dengan lambang hexagon.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di pertarungan selanjutnya, Miku-chan...", Ucapku sebelum cahaya hitam membuatku menghilang.

**Normal POV**

Miku melihat Kaito menghilang ditelan cahaya hitam tersebut. Setelah Kaito benar-benar menghilang, Miku segera berlari ke arah Holy Bridge.

'First Kiss ku... Dengan Kaito? Ukh... Kenapa aku senang?'

**Di sisi lain... Di waktu yang bersamaan disaat Miku dan Kaito bertemu...**

**Neru POV**

Aku berjalan santai menuruni Holy Bridge. Buat apa berlari? Lagian, nanti juga tetap ketemu musuh kok.

"Tampaknya kau santai sekali... Neru...", Ucap seseorang di belakangku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. Cih! Ternyata dia.

"Buat apa panik, huh? Dan sejak kapan aku memberimu izin untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?", Aku bertanya dengan wajah datar. Orang itu... Orang yang kubenci...

"Marga kita sama... Jadi tidak enak kan bila kita saling memanggil dengan marga yang mirip... Hal tersebut serasa memanggil diri sendiri...", Jawabnya. Ya! Kalian bisa tebak kan siapa orang yang bermarga sama denganku? Tepat sekali! Dia... Adalah Akita Nero. Orang yang paling kubenci di dunia ini! Dia... Orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku(Yumi: Neru, sejak kapan kamu punya orang tua?|Neru: Kan elu yang nulis ni fic, kenapa lu yg nanya?).

"Terserah kau saja", Balasku singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Dia tidak merespon. Tapi... Dia malah berjalan mendekatiku.

"Mau menyerangku, huh?", Aku bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Bibirku membentuk senyum miring. Seolah menantang Nero. Nero tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan mendekatiku. Saat jarak kami tinggal 10 cm lagi, dia berhenti.

"Kau masih ingat, tentang kejadian dimana aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku?", Tanya Nero. Aku terdiam. Kejadian tersebut terulang di dalam otakku. Dimana Nero membunuh orang tuaku dengan kejam. Dimana Nero membunuh orang tuaku dengan sadis. Dimana Nero membunuh orang tuaku dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Aku... Selalu mengingatnya... Aku... Tidak mungkin melupakan hal tersebut...", Ucapku sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Mataku... mungkin saat ini sedang berkaca-kaca.

"K-kenapa?", Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Bibirku bergetar menahan tangis. Nero hanya menatapku dengan bingung.

"Kenapa kau membunuh orang tuaku?", Aku kembali bertanya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi kananku. Kulihat Nero menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan erat-erat.

"Gomen... Aku... Tidak bisa memberitahunya...", Ucapnya dengan nada pelan. Hampir tidak terdengar olehku. Cukup! Aku sudah naik pitam! Mana ada orang yang tidak mau memberi tahu alasan kenapa dia membunuh orang lain?(Yumi: Ada kok... *ditabok Neru*).

"Cih! BAJINGAN SIALAN KAU!", Aku mengarahkan tongkat sihirku ke arahnya.

"FIRE SUMMER!", Tiba-tiba, keluarlah bola-bola api dari tongkat sihirku. Bola-bola api tersebut menyerang Nero.

"DARKNESS PROTEC", Nero mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Lalu, terbentanglah shield tipis di sekitar Nero. Bola-bola api yang menyerangnya memantul... KE ARAHKU?! Ukh... Kok jadi senjata makan tuan gini sih?

Dengan sigap, aku segera menghindar dari bola-bola api buatanku. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan orang ini!

"Grrrr... Sialan kau...", Ucap ku geram. Tangan kiriku kukepalkan dengan erat. Mencoba untuk menahan amarah. Shield tipis masih membentang di sekitar Nero.

"SUMMER BLAST!", Aku mengucapkan sebuah mantra sembari mengayunkan tongkatku ke atas. Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah api yang menjalar (?) ke atas di sekitar Nero. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, api yang aku buat menghilang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku..."

APA?! DIA MASIH HIDUP?! Tapi... Bagaimana bisa? Ukh... Padahal itu shield tipis... Tapi susah banget untuk dihancurkan...

"Jangan remehkan shield ini... Meskipun tipis, tetapi shield ini sukar sekali untuk dihancurkan...", Dia berkata seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiranku. Aku hanya berdecak kesal. Aku menatap matanya. Dan dia juga menatapku. Tunggu... Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan sendu? Ukh... Kenapa aku merasa kasihan sama orang itu sih?

"Hei! Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?", Aku bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kesal. Dia tidak menjawab. Tatapannya tiba-tiba kosong. Arghhhh! Ada apa sih sebenarnya dengan orang ini?!

"Grrr... Dasar menyebalkan!", Aku berlari kearahnya. Bila sihir tidak mempan terhadapnya, maka satu-satunya cara adalah memakai fisik.

"HYAAAAAA!", Aku bisa melalui shield tipis yang ia gunakan. Berarti... Shield ini hanya bisa melindungi dari serangan yang menggunakan sihir.

Aku ayunkan tongkatku ke arah tangan kirinya.

BUAK!

Satu pukulan mengenai tubuhnya. Kulihat tangannya langsung memar. Dia hanya merintih kesakitan. Tapi, tak ada perlawanan.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam?! Kenapa kau tidak melawan?!", Aku bertanya sembari memukulnya berkali-kali. Tangan, Punggung, Kaki, Kepala. Kuayunkan tongkatku keempat tempat tersebut. Dia hanya diam. Luka memar di tubuhnya semakin banyak.

"... Pengecut ...", Ucapku pelan.

"DASAR PENGECUT! PENGECUT! PENGECUT!", Ucapku sembari memukulnya dengan keras. Dia terus diam. Wajahnya tertunduk. Sebegitu pengecutnya kah orang ini?

"Kau itu tuli atau apa sih? Atau... Mentalmu sudah menciut? Ah! Aku tahu! Jangan-jangan... Kau merasa takut denganku? Iya kan? Kau takut denganku karena kau telah membunuh orang tuaku kan? Hahaha... Sungguh lucu! Hahaha...", Tanyaku sembari tertawa garing.

KLANG!

Aku membuang tongkat sihirku ke tanah. Lalu menampar muka Nero.

PLAK!

"Dasar... Tak kusangka orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan juga orang yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan White Kingdom... Adalah orang selemah ini", Ucapku. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku erat-erat.

"Kukira... Kau adalah orang yang kuat...", Sambungku.

"... BAKA ...", Aku menatap Nero.

"Hahaha... Kau benar-benar BAKA...", Ucapnya lagi. Orang ini sebenarnya mau apa sih?

"Apa maksudmu, huh?", Tanyaku dengan nada kesal. Dia mendongakan kepalanya. Tatapannya... Masih tatapan sendu... Bibirnya... Membentuk senyuman tulus. Tunggu... Kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar?

"Harusnya... Kau senang karena aku tidak melawanmu bukan? Harusnya kau senang karena kulitmu yang indah itu tidak ternoda oleh darah...", Jawab Nero sembari menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Dia bilang kulitku indah? Apa-apaan ini? Dan... Kenapa wajahku memanas sih?

"Justru... Aku tidak suka... Bila musuhku tidak melawan... Menurutku... Itu serasa tidak adil... Iya kan?", Aku bertanya kepada Nero. Tetapi, dia tidak merespon. Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Nero itu benar. Setiap orang pasti senang jika di dalam pertarungan, musuh kita tidak melawan. Hahaha... Aku gadis yang aneh ya?

"Setidaknya... Berikanlah aku, satu perlawanan saja...", Ucapku dengan lirih sembari menundukkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah langkah kaki berjalan menghampiriku. Aku masih tetap menunduk. Lalu, aku melihat sepasang kaki yang aku yakini adalah milik Nero.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberikanmu perlawanan... Tapi jangan menyesal ya...", Ucap Nero.

**Nero POV**

BAKA! Dasar Neru BAKA! Harusnya kau senang bila kau tidak terluka! Harusnya kau senang kalau aku tidak melawanmu! Dan lagi... Kau itu benar-benar gadis yang tidak peka. Aku itu... Tidak melawanmu karena aku tak tega. Aku... Mencintaimu. Aku itu sayang padamu.

Tapi, kau malah memohon kepadaku agar aku melawanmu. Sungguh gadis yang aneh. Tapi... Entah kenapa di pikiranku terbesit pikiran-pikiran kotor. TIDAK! Aku tidak mau memperlakukan Neru seperti itu! Aku tidak ingin Neru makin membenciku!

"Setidaknya... Berikanlah aku, satu perlawanan saja...", Kau berkata dengan lirih. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Ku lihat kau tengah menundukkan kepalamu. Aku berjalan mendekatimu.

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan lakukan hal tersebut! Aku mencoba mempertahankan hawa nafsuku. Tapi apa daya. Nafsuku lebih besar daripada tekad ku.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberikanmu perlawanan... Tapi jangan menyesal ya...", Ucapku. Kau mendongakan kepalamu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku melingkarkan lengan kiriku di pinggangmu yang ramping sedangkan lengan kananku aku gunakan untuk mendekap kepalamu lalu aku tekan wajahmu.

CHU~

Tubuhmu mengejang. Shock atas perlakuanku. Kulumat bibirmu dengan lembut. Manis. Itulah yang kurasakan.

Neru... Berontaklah! Kenapa kau tidak memberontak? Seolah menerima dan menikmati perlakuanku.

Kutekan-tekan lidahku... Meminta jalan masuk. Entah kenapa, kau malah membuka mulutmu dengan senang hati. Lidahku langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutmu. Mengabsen gigi-gigi mu. Menyapu langit-langit mulutmu. Mengajak lidahmu untuk bertarung. Dan tentu saja pertarungan tersebut dimenangkan olehku.

"Nggg...", Kau mengerang pelan disela-sela ciuman panas kita. Kutekan kepalamu untuk memperdalam ciuman ini. Selang beberapa menit, kujauhkan bibirku. Seutas benang saliva menjuntai dari mulutmu. Kulihat wajahmu memerah. Deru nafas yang memburu. Dan mulutmu sedikit terbuka.

"Kau kalah... Neru...", Ucapku sembari melepaskan lenganku dari pinggang Neru.

"Jika itu first kiss mu, gomen jika aku telah merebutnya. Aku... Tidak bisa melawan hawa nafsuku. Dan jika kau makin membenciku, itu... Tidak apa-apa", Ucapku sembari menundukkan kepala.

"... Aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu"

Aku mendongakan kepalaku. Kulihat wajah Neru tengah blushing. Ah... Imutnya...

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan suatu benda hangat nan lembut di pipiku. Tunggu... NERU MENGECUP PIPIKU?!

"Kali ini, kau menang. Tapi, di pertarungan selanjutnya, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu", Ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkanku. Aku hanya diam membatu. Mukaku panas. Pasti kali ini aku sedang blushing berat.

"Ukh... Dasar Neru BAKA", Ucapku pelan lalu mengucapkan sebuah mantra.

"TELEPORT! TO BLACK KINGDOM!", Tiba-tiba, muncul lingkaran hitam dengan lambang hexagon di tempatku berpijak. Lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya hitam. Cahaya hitam tersebut lama-lama menutupi tubuhku lalu lenyap.

**~TBC~**

**Yumi : Huaaaaa! Maaf kalau jelek! *nangis***

**Miku : *blushing***

**Kaito : *blushing***

**Neru : YUMI!**

**Yumi : Apa?**

**Nero : AKU DAN NERU ITU SAUDARA KENAPA MALAH MESRA-MESRAAN KAYAK GINI?! DAN LAGI KENAPA ADEGANNYA LEBIH HOT DARIPADA SI MIKU DAN KAITO?!**

**Yumi : Terserah aku... Lebih baik aku ngebalas review dulu...**

**Hatsune Adelia**

**Ah... Saya ingat kok... Adelia-san...**

**DivaLyn**

**Salam kenal juga :)**

**Yami Nova**

**Hohoho... Tentu saja... Tapi ada beberapa pair yang tidak sesuai seperti,**

**Kaito x Miku harusnya kan yang bener Kaito x Meiko**

**Lalu Akaito x Meiko harusnya kan Akaito x Neru**

**Ya begitulah...**

**SoraNoFuyu**

**Oh iya! Bener kata anda Sora-san! Harusnya Teleport... Tampaknya saya memang sudah pikun...**

**A-ano... Harusnya saya yang manggil anda senpai... Arigatou telah mengingatkan!**

**Chalice07**

**Tentu saja sesuai pairingnya... Tetapi, ada sebagian yang tidak sesuai pairing...**

**Chang Kagamine**

**Tampaknya masih agak lama...**

**Yamine Alice**

**Tentu saja akan kukabulkan... *smirk* dan Zely... Ummm... Gomen jika kau harus berpasangan dengan Zelion tapi ini terpaksa...**

**Icchi-chan**

**Eh? Memang Namine Ritsu itu cowok ya?**

**Yumi : Ya, segitu saja. Arigatou bagi yang sudah review... Akhir kata,**

**REVIEW PLEASE DAN SAYA MENERIMA FLAME ^_^**


End file.
